In Distress
by Spaz85
Summary: Kerrie is a good friend of Coreen. When she has a reoccurring dream about Cellucci Coreen encourages her to come to Toronto to see if she can help her figure them out. Look for sequel Unforgotten.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Coreen waited at the airport for her friend to arrive. After what seemed like an eternity 4 girls came walking towards her.

'Spaz!' Coreen said hugging her.

'Hey Coreen.'

'Hi girls.' The other three girls smiled. The short brunette was Spaz's younger sister, Kayte, the other brunette was Aimee and the blonde was Nadia. Kerrie, Spaz as her friends called her, had meet Coreen nearly 2 years before. Coreen was visiting Salem, MA with some friends and stopped in a New Age store to get palm readings. Spaz was training with one of the full time palm readers and she sat in on Coreen's reading. After the reading Coreen asked about a book and the two girls began talking.

Spaz was 2 years older then Coreen and had been a practicing witch since she was in middle school. Spaz gave Coreen her e-mail address and they began exchanging information online. Coreen feel in love with Salem and visited at least twice a year. This was the first time Spaz was visiting her in Toronto. Coreen came to Salem for Halloween and spent nearly a week hanging around with Spaz and Kayte.

'I'm really interested to see if Mike is the guy you had the dream about.'

'Coreen, I don't know why you couldn't have just taken a picture of the guy and I could have told you online.'

'You told me yourself the dream wasn't clear. Maybe after you see him in person it will be easier to figure out.' Coreen dropped the girls off at the hotel they were going to stay at. Kayte, Aimee, and Nadia opted to stay at the hotel while Coreen took Spaz to meet her boss Vicki. When the girls arrived at Vicki's office Coreen gave Spaz a nudge and mouthed 'That's Mike.' Spaz nodded as Coreen walked into the room.

'Coreen, what are you doing here? I thought you had today off.' Vicki said looking up from her paperwork.

'I wanted you to meet someone. This is my friend that's visiting from Boston, Kerrie.'

'So this is your favorite resource?' Vicki asked as Spaz just smirked.

'I've heard a lot about your cases.'

'I think you've helped out with most of them.'

'I'm glad I could help. I only wish things in Boston were more entertaining.' Mike nudged Vicki.

'This is Cellucci.'

'Mike, Kerrie has been-'

'Coreen, let's not right now.'

'Ok.' Coreen mumbled.

'How did you two meet?' Mike asked trying to be cool and leaned against table but slipped and almost fell.

'I went to Salem and Kerrie was working at a store where I got my palm read. She was a palm reader in training.'

'So you're into the whole witch thing?'

'Yup, I have been for the past 10 years. I used to be a devote Catholic but I decided it really wasn't for me so I started looking into other religions and Wicca was right for me.'

'Kerrie's a better witch then me. She's more focused. I don't know how she does it because she works full time, goes to college, does palm reading parties, and manages to have a social life.'

'Coreen, it's not that glamorous. I have to bust my ass to keep up with it all.' Kerrie glanced at her watch. 'We should go pick up some food for the party animals.'

'Yea, we need our energy to go out. See you two tomorrow.'

'No calling out sick for a hangover.' Vicki said as the girls left the office. 'You like her don't you?' Vicki asked smirking.

'Like who?' Mike said crossing his arms.

'Kerrie.'

'I...no.'

'Yea right. Let's get back to this case.'


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

The girls headed out to go clubbing that night. 2 hours into their outing Coreen got a call.

'Coreen, its Vicki. Are you busy?' Coreen looked to Kerrie and she shook her head. 'No, what's going on?'

'You know that woman I'm working for who's looking for her son?'

'Yea, he disappeared.'

'The police just found his body outside a club.' Vicki gave Coreen the rest of the information as Kerrie went to check up on her sister who was taking advantage of Toronto's drinking age.

'Kayte, Coreen and I are gonna head out so slow down.'

'Don't worry I'll watch her.' Aimee said as Kerrie nodded.

'If you need me give me a call.' Kerrie met up with Coreen outside. They walked a block until they reached the crime scene. Coreen gave Henry a wave as he walked over.

'Coreen, that's the other guy.' Kerrie mumbled.

'Good or bad?'

'Good I guess.' Henry reached the girls.

'I could have checked this out but Vicki figured that your friend might know something.'

'Henry, this is Kerrie. Kerrie, Henry.' Henry looked at her necklace.

'I know you've had a bad experience with another witch but I'm not the type to cast spells on people.' Kerrie said before walking away to look at something she saw on the ground. Henry and Coreen followed her as Kerrie bent down.

'It's a Satanic cult symbol.' Kerrie said as a police officer walked over.

'Excuse me but you all need to back up.' Mike who just arrived at the scene saw them and came walking over.

'What's going on?' He asked the officer.

'They were too close to the crime scene.'

'Leave them, its ok.' The officer walked away.

'I think you might want to document that.' Kerrie said pointing to the broken necklace on the ground. Mike picked it up and looked at it confused.

'What is it?'

'A Satanic symbol.' Coreen said as Kerrie nodded.

'You know that how?'

'The Satanic symbol is the upside down pentacle. Cults add to that with their own unique parts.' Kerrie said as Henry walked off to a nearby alley. Coreen went to follow Henry leaving Kerrie with Mike.

'What are you two doing here?'

'Vicki asked Coreen if we'd check it out for her.' Mike nodded as he continued to write down what Kerrie had said.

'Kerrie and Mike, over here!' Coreen yelled. Kerrie started over quickly and put her hand over her mouth. There was a mock alter set up with a picture of the dead man on it with all red candles.

'What the-'

'He was a sacrifice.' Kerrie mumbled moving closer to the alter to get a better look. The man's wallet as well as a chalice of his blood was also there.

'So a cult did this?' Kerrie nodded.

'There will most likely be 6 members and I bet their either be teenage or college age.' Mike walked back to the original crime scene as the girls and Henry went to Vicki's office. After filling Vicki in Coreen and Kerrie went on the computer to look up some more information. Coreen went through a few books as Kerrie pulled up a site.

'Here it is.' Kerrie said printing the pages. Coreen looked at the pages.

'How did you know about this site?'

'I did a paper in high school on the occult and one of the topics I covered was Satanic cults. This was the site I got a lot of information from.' Coreen gave Vicki the information.

'I can track these kids.' Henry said.

'Is that really a good idea? What if they figure out what you are? They would love it and who knows what they would do to become a vampire.' Kerrie said. Henry gave Kerrie a questioning look. 'A friend of mine was in a cult and they were obsessed with vampires and Marilyn Manson.'

'I think I can handle a group of kids.' Henry said narrowing his eyes at Kerrie.

'I think we need help on this one. Coreen, do you still have the board I sent you?'

'At my apartment.'

'Great, tomorrow night we can use that and see what information it gives us.'

'A board? I highly doubt that's accurate.' Vicki said.

'If you have good spirit guides the board is never wrong.' Kerrie's phone started ringing and she went into the other room to answer it.

'Coreen, I don't see how we're gonna solve this by looking at a board.'

'Vicki, trust Kerrie on this. Spirits love her; they will tell her everything we need.' Kerrie came back into the room.

'That was Aimee. I need to get back to the hotel Kayte had her head in the toilet and is asking for me.' Kerrie said pulling her jacket on.

'Will you be ok on your own? I want to finish looking up some stuff.'

'Don't worry about it. The hotel is only a few blocks away. I'll give you a call tomorrow.' Kerrie hurried out the door and walked quickly back to the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Not two minutes after Kerrie left the room Vicki and Henry exchanged worried looks.

'Coreen, that board she was talking about... what is it exactly?' Vicki asked.

'Psychic Circle it's like an Ouija board.' Coreen sad not looking up from what she was reading.

'You both claim it works. I'll have to be here to see that.'

'Don't count her out. She will prove herself.'

'Coreen, did you ever tell her that I was a vampire?' Henry asked.

'Nope.'

'How did she know then?'

'She's very receptive. Maybe you should ask her tomorrow.'

Back at the hotel both Aimee and Nadia were in bed in their room. Kerrie was sitting at her computer after getting Kayte in bed. She looked up some more information before getting ready to go to bed. In the morning Kerrie went to get some breakfast for her and the girls. When she got back to the hotel the other girls were up and in her and Kayte's room watching TV.

'Have a hangover?' Kerrie asked as Nadia and Aimee grabbed their coffees.

'Definitely.' Nadia mumbled.

'Kayte?'

'I'm never drinking that much again.' She said from her spot on the bed.

'Good.' Kerrie and the girls hung out for a few more hours before the others wanted to go shopping. Kerrie stopped at a New Age store and picked up a few things before going to Vicki's office.

'Hey Spaz, how's Kayte?'

'She said she's never gonna drink that much again. I can't wait to see how long that lasts.' Kerrie said laughing. 'How's the case coming?'

'We haven't gotten anything new. Vicki has gone to police department to see if Mike has found out anything.' Kerrie took a seat in a chair as Coreen filed some papers.

'Why do you still have the hots for Henry?' Kerrie suddenly asked.

'Spaz, he's a freaking vampire. How can I not have the hots for him? Can you honestly say you don't think he's hot?' Kerrie shrugged.

'He's not my type plus he doesn't trust me or like me much.'

'I'm sure once he gets to know you that will change.'

'It doesn't bother me. People usually like me or they don't. I don't get hung up on it anymore. Did you bring the board with you?' Coreen pointed to her bag. 'Great. I picked up some stuff. Kayte and the girls may stop by I'm gonna trying to talk them out of it. I'd rather them not be here not that they'd figure out Henry on their own or anything.' Vicki came through the door with Mike right behind her.

'Hi girls.' Mike said before walking over to Vicki's desk.

'He likes you.' Coreen said softly as Kerrie shook her head no. 'It's so obvious. Your good at picking up everything else I don't know why your so blind when it comes to men.' Coreen said giggling as Kerrie playing with her phone so she wouldn't have to say anything back. They heard an argument going on and then Mike stormed out of the room. He gave the girls a weak smile as he walked out.

'See? If it was just me here he would have left without anything.' Coreen said pointing to the door.

'You said he was in love with Vicki.' Kerrie mumbled not looking up.

'You know what your dream means don't you? Tell me.' Coreen said excitedly.

'I can't, I'm trying to change some thing that happen.'

'Spaz, come on. You've told me other ones.'

'Those were ones that already happened. If I tell you about it then the events will be completely changed and I won't be able to stop someone from getting hurt.' Kerrie stopped what she was staying as Coreen looked shocked. 'Some one is gonna get hurt. Never mind I don't want to know, I'll be too worried.' Vicki walked into the room.

'Cellucci knows nothing new. When are you gonna use that board?'

'Tonight. I figured Henry would want to witness what it says.'

'Ok, Coreen, how about you go pick us up some lunch?' Coreen nodded and took the money Vicki handed her. Kerrie and Coreen picked up some sandwiches and went back to the office. Kerrie hung around for a bit before going back to the hotel. The girls were there getting ready to go out to dinner.

'Kerrie, are you coming with us?'

'No, I'm gonna rest a bit. I was thinking and I'd rather you girls not come to the board reading tonight.'

'We met up with some cuties and we're gonna go see a movie.' Nadia gushed.

'Aimee, what will your fiancée think?' Kerrie asked shaking her head as she laughed. Aimee looked at Kerrie nervously. 'Don't worry I won't tell him. You three be careful and check in with me. Some weird things are going on.' An hour later the girls left and Kerrie lay on her bed watching some TV.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

That night Kerrie got her supplies together and then went to Vicki's office. On the way up the stairs Kayte called her.

'Hey Kayte, what's up?'

'Not much. Just calling to check in.'

'How was the movie?'

'We're going in soon.'

'Be careful and have fun.'

'I will. I'll call you when we're on the way back to the hotel.'

'Ok, bye.' Kerrie walked into Vicki's office to see Coreen, Henry, and Vicki waiting for her.

'Sorry I'm late. The Ninth Gate was on TV and I had to watch the end.'

'You should have called me. I love that movie.' Coreen said helping Kerrie set everything up. 'Where's Kayte?'

'Her and the girls met some guys today and their going to a movie with them.'

'Lucky them. They seem to meet guys wherever they go.'

'Kerrie, how did you know about me?'

'Someone I knew was changed and I was the first person he went to for help. At first the idea of being a vampire seemed great but then he realized everything he'd miss out on especially with his son. He thought that I'd know how to change him back.'

'Who changed him?'

'Caleb O'Hara.'

'Ah... Caleb, figures.' Kerrie explained the board quickly and when they were about to start Vicki's phone rang.

'Hello?'

'Vicki, it's me.'

'Mike, right now isn't a great time.'

'I just wanted to see if you found anything new with the case.'

'Not yet. I'll let yea know if I do.' With that Vicki hung up as Henry smirked. The group started using the board. When they found out where the cult was based they went to go check it out. Right away Kerrie felt something was wrong. Vicki and Henry got out of the car and walked into the cemetery.

'Coreen, call Mike. They're gonna need some help.' Kerrie said getting out of the car.

'Where the hell are you going?'

'To try to help them.' Coreen quickly called Mike and he was leaving the station to meet them there. Coreen waited at the car for Mike as Kerrie walked into the cemetery.

She broke out in a run as she saw Vicki on the ground and Henry surrounded by the 6 college age guys. Kerrie tried to use her powers to bind the cult members from hurting anyone. As she began chanting she heard a gun shot and when her concentration was broken someone sprinted past her with a knife. Kerrie opened to eyes to see the guy standing over Mike holding the bloody knife.

'Mike, no!' Vicki said crawling over to him. Henry managed to corner a few of the guys as Kerrie knelt next to Mike. He had been stabbed in the side.

'Coreen, get over here. I'm gonna need your help.' Vicki was on the phone calling for an ambulance as Coreen knelt on the other side of Mike. 'I'm gonna try to heal him but if anything happens I want you to step in.'

'Spaz, I don't know how to.' Kerrie closed her eyes and focused her energy on the wound. She put her hands above his side as the wound slowly stopped bleeding. Kerrie heard the sound of sirens and was pulled out of her trance by Coreen.

'Kerrie, you did it.' Coreen said as two men came running over with their medical equipment. They took Mike into the ambulance as the police started asking Vicki questions. Kerrie went to stand up but fainted. Henry caught her before she hit the ground.

'Coreen, what did she do?'

'I think she opened her chakras to heal him.'

'She'll be ok.' Henry said as Kerrie's eyes half opened.

'Don't let them take me to the hospital.' She mumbled.

'Spaz, are you ok?' Coreen asked as Kerrie sat on the ground.

'I'll be fine. I just need to sleep it off.' Two police officers came over to ask Kerrie a few questions before they could all leave. Vicki insisted they go to the hospital so they could check on Mike.

'Kerrie, want us to drop you off at the hotel?' Henry asked.

'No, I'm fine.'

'Spaz, you should really rest.'

'I need to work on my abilities. That was only my second time healing someone.'

'Who did you heal before?'

'I tried healing my great uncle but he knew what I was doing and stopped me. He's ready to go and didn't want me prolonging his life, I mean he is 85 years old and has lead a very full life.' Kerrie said looking at her hands.

'That's the adorable older guy I met?'

'Yea, Frank.' Kerrie said blinking back tears as they pulled up to the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Vicki went to find out what room Mike was in as the others waited in the waiting room.

'Kerrie, that was amazing. What you did to save Mike. How did you learn to do that?'

'I taught myself. I read some books on healing and I've been trying it on minor things like paper cuts. I wanted to try to help my uncle who has cancer but right after I started he stopped me. Tonight was the first time I've really done it.'

'You are a great witch. I'm sorry I doubted you.'

'That was the past.' Vicki came out to the waiting room looking relieved.

'Kerrie, Mike wants to see you.' Kerrie followed her down the hallway. 'Thank you so much for helping him. The doctors were surprised that he didn't bleed out right away.' Vicki waited outside the room as Kerrie walked in.

'Kerrie, I don't know what to say. Vicki told me what you did-'

'I'm just glad I could help. How are you feeling?'

'Not to bad considering I was stabbed. How did you...'

'I used energy to heal you. It's my latest area of study.' Mike nodded not really understanding what she was saying. 'How long are you in for?'

'I should be home tonight. Just waiting for the approval to go home.'

'That's good.' A nurse walked into the room breaking the awkward silence as Coreen walked into the room.

'Spaz, do you want Henry to drop you off at the hotel?'

'That sounds good. I hope you feel better soon.' Kerrie said before leaving the room. She started walking down the hallway and didn't realize Coreen wasn't next to her until she got to the lobby.

'She better not-'

'Oh she is.' Henry said from his spot on the couch. Kerrie looked at the ground with her cheeks flushed. Back in the room Coreen looked at Mike smirking.

'You like her don't you?' She said pulling up a chair to his bed.

'Coreen, right now isn't the best time.'

'Kerrie's single, just so you know. Plus she is gonna be here for two more days before going home. If you ask her out on a date I'm sure she'll say yes.' Vicki walked back into the room as Coreen stood up.

'Vicki, Henry is gonna drive Kerrie back to the hotel and then drop me off at home. He said for you to call him if you need a ride.'

'Tell him I'm gonna take a cab to Mike's place and get him settled.' Coreen nodded as she hurried down the hallway.

'I can't believe you. The guy got stabbed and there you are trying to hook me up with him.' Kerrie said quickly.

'I just made some suggestions.' Coreen said shrugging.

'Coreen, Kerrie seems like a nice girl why would you set her up with someone like Mike?' Henry said laughing to himself.

'Mike is a nice guy. I know where Kerrie lives there is a shortage of decent guys-'

'Coreen, enough. I get this same speech from Kayte all the time.' Kerrie said as they walked to Henry's car. The ride to the hotel was silent.

'Kerrie, are we gonna go to the New Age store tomorrow?'

'Sure, let's meet there at 11.'

'Ok, you get some sleep.'

'Bye, thanks for the ride, Henry.'

'Your welcome.' Kerrie walked into the hotel as Henry drove Coreen back to her apartment.

After dropping Coreen off Henry went out to a bar so he could feed. At the hospital Mike got the ok to go home. He finished filling out paperwork as Vicki waited in the hallway for him.

'You didn't have to wait for me.' Mike said walking out of the room.

'I figured you'd like company for awhile.' Mike shrugged.

'I actually just want to sleep and think about what happened tonight.'

'I'll at least get in the cab with you and make sure you get home ok.'

'Fine.'


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

As the cab pulled up to Mike's house he paid the driver and got out with Vicki following him.

'Get back in the cab. I'm not a kid that needs looking after.' He said fumbling with his keys to open the door.

'Fine.' Vicki walked back over to the cab and got in slamming the door. Cellucci watched the cab drive away and shook his head. He needed to let Vicki go if he ever really wanted to move on. After walking into the house he tossed his wallet and keys on the table and walked into the living room. He looked down at his side and it felt a heck of a lot better then it did a few minutes before.

Back at the hotel Kerrie was getting her things together to go to bed. A smile crossed her face as the realization set in; she really saved someone's life with her magick. Kerrie texted Kayte to see where she was. Then she wrote in her journal as she waited for her sister's reply. Kayte wrote back saying they would be back in an hour or two. Kerrie set her alarm on her phone and climbed into bed. At 8 the next morning Kerrie woke up and started to get ready. At 10:30 she left for the store. Coreen met her at 11 and they looked through the books and supplies.

'I don't know what I'm gonna do this summer.' Kerrie said looking at the shelf of cauldrons.

'You should come up here.'

'That might be fun.' Coreen pulled her over to the counter. 'Hi Tasha, do you need any teachers for classes?'

'I will in the late spring early summer.'

'What kind of classes do you need a teacher for?' Kerrie talked to the owner of the store as Coreen picked up some supplies. It was set up that Kerrie would begin teaching at the beginng of June until mid August. She would be teaching a spell casting class Tuesday and Thursday night as well as Palm Reading for beginners on Monday and Wednesday mornings. She might also add another class or two depending on the sign ups.

After getting a light lunch the girls went to Coreen's apartment as they discussed plans for the summer. Coreen's room mate was going home for the summer so Kerrie could stay in her room.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Coreen was talking her landlord into letting Kerrie bring her dog with her. As Coreen was downstairs talking to him her phone rang.

'Hello?' Kerrie said.

'Kerrie, it's Vicki. Is Coreen there?'

'She's downstairs talking to her landlord.'

'Once she's done can you two get down here. A friend of hers in here.'

'We'll be there soon.' Kerrie hung up the phone as she grabbed their coats.

She waited outside the door for Coreen to finish talking to her landlord. When she opened the door Kerrie handed her the coat and explained that Vicki called. The girls arrived at the office 15 minutes later. A woman dressed in a gothic outfit was sitting on the couch.

'Coreen!' She said getting up and hugging her.

'Lexia, this is Kerrie.'

'Ahh... your wiccan friend you always talk about. I expected you to be much different.'

'Most people do. I try hard not to fall into any stereotypes.'

Lexia went on to explain that she wanted Vicki to investigate the death of a guy named Evan who had died outside of the club. So far it looked like he had an allergic reaction but Lexia wanted to be sure. After Lexia left Coreen looked at Vicki with big eyes.

'Can we help you? This is my scene.' Kerrie opened her mouth to protest.

'That might be a good idea.'

'This is great. We were going to go there anyway.'

'I'm gonna go see what Doctor Mohadevan found. How about we meet outside the club at 9?'

'9, that's way to early.' Coreen said as Kerrie nodded.

'Ok 10:30.' Vicki slipped on her coat and walked out the door. Coreen looked at Kerrie happily.

'I'm gonna go home and get my things together and I'll meet you at the hotel.'

'Sounds good.' The girls walked outside and went their separate ways.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

An hour later Coreen arrived at the hotel with a bag.

'Did you bring enough stuff?' Kerrie asked laughing.

'I didn't know what you had to wear so I brought 2 extra outfits. Where's the girls?' Coreen asked looking around.

'At the pool downstairs. I told them we were going to the club so they are gonna go out on their own.'

'I didn't think they'd want to go there anyway. What are you doing?' Coreen said motioning to the computer.

'I was checking my e-mail.' Kerrie said looking at the room service menu.

'You have an e-mail from-'

'Yea, I know. He sent it yesterday but I don't really want to read it.'

'Can I?' Kerrie shrugged as Coreen sat down and pulled the computer over to her. 'Let's see what he says.' She opened the e-mail and smirked.

'Dear Kerrie, I know you most likely still hate me but I miss you. My boat isn't leaving Maine for another 9 months so I would like us to make amends and try to work things out. I hope I haven't waited to long to tell you this. I still love you with all my heart.' Kerrie made a face.

'What should I type back to him?'

'How about go to hell?' She mumbled. Coreen hit the reply button.

'Dear Jason, I have moved on with my life and I am dating someone new. Sorry but I wouldn't want to get back together anyway.' She hit send and looked at Kerrie who was staring at the wall.

'Do you want to talk about it?'

'What is there to say?'

'You never did tell me the full story.' Kerrie sighed and looked at her hands.

'I really did love him and thought that he was the one yea know... things were going great and then he started drinking again. When we first started dating he told me he used to have a drinking problem.' Coreen's face fell as tears started to fill her friends eyes.

'We had been officially engaged for 3 weeks and I was visiting him up in Maine. Scott and Rachel had gone skiing so we where there alone. I had mentioned the drinking over the phone during the week but he brushed it off. When he opened his third beer I had to speak up. He got upset and started screaming at me calling me, Trisha. Trisha was his ex-wife. I told him I was gonna go home cause I didn't want to be around him when he was like that and then he hit me hard. I fell into the wall and he hit me again. I managed to move before he hit me a third time and I got my stuff and left. Two days later I drove up there and gave him the ring back. When he saw he had had done to my face he was all apologizes but I didn't want to risk that or anything happening again so I ended it. That was the last time I heard from him.' Coreen hugged her friend as she broke down in tears.

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'I didn't tell anyone. I covered up the bruises with make-up.'

'That's why you haven't moved on.' Kerrie nodded.

'I'm afraid that I'll end up with someone like him again.' Kayte and the girls walked into the room to see Kerrie crying.

'What's going on?' Kayte asked concerned.

'Jason e-mailed me and wanted to get back together.' Kerrie said quietly.

'That asshole. I hate him. Give me your phone.'

'Kayte, let it be. Coreen wrote back to him and told him to leave me alone.' Kayte snatched the phone off the bed and scrolled down to Jason's name and hit the call button. When he didn't answer Kayte waited for his voice mail to pick up.

'Listen you dirt bag, you leave my sister alone or I'll go up to there to hunt you down.' Kerrie half smiled at her sister, if Kayte really knew what happened she would have sent one of her friends after him.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

At 10:15 Coreen stood at the door of the hotel room waiting for Kerrie.

'Are you sure your ok to do this?' Coreen asked as they walked to the elevator.

'Yea, I've over what happened.' Coreen had her up in an elaborate up-do as well as dark eye make-up and an all black outfit. Kerrie left her hair down and wore a low cut black top and a fitted black skirt.

'You should have worn the wig.' Coreen commented as she hailed a cab.

'No way, it would look to crazy with my complexion.'

'I'm pale and have dark hair.' Kerrie tensed up sensing someone watching her. She turned quickly to see a dark haired woman brush past her.

'Kerrie, get in.' Coreen said impatiently.

'That's her.' Kerrie mumbled.

'What?'

'What do you know about Christina?'

'Not much, she changed Henry.'

'I know that. I've met her before.'

'How?'

'She wanted to stop over in Boston for a few days. Caleb and Christina also have a bit of a history.'

'What does Christina have to do with anything?'

'She's here. I just saw her. Do you have Henry's number?' Coreen nodded and pulled out her phone. She clicked on his number and handed the phone to Kerrie.

'Hello?'

'Henry, it's Kerrie. Christina is here, I just saw her.'

'There is another vampire in the city but I don't think it's her.'

'Henry, I've seen Christina before. She was watching Coreen and I.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yea, she hates me. Caleb wouldn't let her stay in Boston and she wanted me to put a spell on him. When I refused she tried to kill me.'

'I'll find her. Don't tell Vicki.'

Henry hung up the phone and grabbed his coat. He had already got to Cellucci when he found the body on his doorstep the night before. Now he needed the detective to get out of the way. This was something he wanted to handle on his own before anyone else got hurt.

Kerrie and Coreen got out of the cab a block away from the club and made their way into a Voodoo shop. Within moments Kerrie put together protective satchels for herself, Coreen, Vicki, as well as two extras.

'Henry asked that he not tell Vicki.'

'Then how are we gonna get her to wear this?'

'I'll think of something.' Kerrie paid for the supplies and the girls went to meet Vicki. Vicki was standing on the street on her phone.

'Mike, why can't you get down here?'

'I told you I'm busy with a case.'

'Your lying to me. I know it.'

'Vicki, I really need to get going.'

'Fine.' Vicki closed the phone as she looked at the two girls.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

'Are you two ready?' Coreen nodded as Kerrie handed Vicki the satchel.

'What's this?'

'Protective herbs, just incase.' Vicki went over the plan as Coreen looked around nervously.

'Coreen, what are you looking for?' Vicki asked looking around.

'Just seeing who's going in.' Kerrie shot her a look as Vicki continued. Once she finished talking she set up a recording device and Coreen put it on.

'Will you be ok on your own?'

'Yea, I can handle myself. I'm from a though family.' Kerrie said laughing.

'Lucky you, if someone takes a swing at me I'll be down for the count.' Coreen mumbled.

'No one will take a swing at yea. I have quick reflexes.'

'You two stay in sight of each other and we'll meet out her in two hours to check in.' The girls walked into the club as Vicki pulled out her phone again. She tried calling Henry but got his answering machine. Vicki sighed and called Mike again.

'Hello?' He said impatiently.

'It's me. Are you sure you can't come down here?'

'Vicki, I do have cases to take care of.'

'Coreen and Kerrie are in the club-'

'You sent them in there alone?'

'Hey, Kerrie said she could take care of herself. They aren't kids.'

'It could be dangerous. I'll be there soon.' Mike hung up his phone and grabbed his coat.

'Finally going home?' Kate asked.

'Yea, night.' He mumbled walking out the door only to be stopped by Henry.

'Took you long enough to get here.' Mike hissed.

'I changed my mind. I'm gonna handle this on my own.'

'What? Your the one who asked for my help?'

'This vampire has something to do with Christina.' Henry said as Mike crossed his arms.

'And?'

'I don't want to drag you into this. Keep an eye on Vicki and the girls.' Henry started to walk away when Mike spoke up.

'Is she really that dangerous?' Henry nodded.

'She's capable of anything, so everyone I'm close to could be at risk. Plus she has a grudge against Kerrie.'

'How does she know her?'

'I guess she had a run in with her in Boston and got on Christina's bad side.'

'Great, two blood suckers in one city.' Henry walked out the door leaving Mike staring at the wall. He shook his head and drove to meet Vicki.

Coreen went right to work talking to a few people at the bar while Kerrie walked around the club. She spotted the guy right away and made her way over to him.

'What yea have?' She asked leaning against the wall next to him.

'The usual, what yea want?'

'Nothing new?' The guy walked away as Kerrie made her way into the dance floor. Coreen was having little luck on her end. She didn't find out much so she met up with Kerrie.

'Anything?'

'Nothing strange, yet.' She muttered as she noticed a man walking towards her.

'Still in the market? I have some new pills.' He said opening his hand.

'Xanex, no thanks.' Kerrie walked over to the bar with Coreen by her side.

'How did you know that?'

'Coreen, I worked in a pharmacy for 3 years in high school. I know every type of prescription drug people abuse.' Kerrie ordered a drink as Coreen went to go talk to someone else.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

Mike arrived outside the club and walked over to Vicki who was listening on her earpiece.

'You should get them out.' Mike said as Vicki put up a hand. A few minutes later she took out the earpiece.

'Nice to see you too.' She said pulling her phone out.

'Not going well?'

'Coreen, has no idea what any code names for drugs. She's on the verge of blowing it.' Vicki sent Coreen a text as she handed Mike the earphone. He smirked as he heard the two girls talking.

'We should tell Vicki about Henry.' Coreen said.

'Henry said he'll take care of it. I don't feel like fighting Christina again.'

'Did you really fight her?'

'Yea, wasn't the most pleasant night. She's a dirty fighter, lucky for me I remembered a few good curses to hold her off until Caleb could get there.'

'How bad was it?'

'She's strong, very strong. Honestly if I wasn't in such a bad mood that day she would have killed me.'

'Why were you in a bad mood? Was it Bill?'

'Yea, he was haunting me about dating him. He still hasn't given up after four plus years. I don't know why he thought that becoming a vampire would be appealing to me.'

'That's why he changed?'

'I guess so, I've never really talked to him about it.'

'He's such a weird guy.'

'Now he's just extra weird. I hope Caleb pushes him out soon.'

'Does he still sit outside your apartment at night?'

'Oh yea, he found out I broke up with Jason and he offered to kill him for me.'

'Should have taken him up.' Coreen said half laughing.

'I was over it by then. If he came by the night I would have said hell yes.' He heard mumbled and then sobs.

'I'll be right back.' Mike took the earpiece out feeling guilty he was listening to their conversation.

'Anything?' Vicki asked.

'Nope, just girl talk.'

'You must have loved that.' She said taking the earpiece from him. Mike turned away wishing he hadn't heard her cry. Vicki put the earpiece in as Kerrie came walking out wiping her cheeks.

'Where's Coreen?'

'She was right behind me.' Kerrie turned to see the doors closed. 'Damn it!' Kerrie yelled kicking the door.

'What happened in there?'

'A man was watching Coreen. He disappeared so that's why we were leaving.'

'Is there another entrance?' Mike asked.

'At the back. You two wait here and I'll check it out.'

'You shouldn't go alone.' Mike said.

'I'll be fine.' Vicki took off running down the alley as people started running out of the front door of the club screaming.

'Looks like it's inside.' Kerrie said pushing against the crowd to the door with Mike not that far behind her. Vicki reached the alley and went to the door to see it was locked.

'Your friend's soon to be dead.' A voice said from the entrance of the alley. Vicki turned quickly to see a blur run past her several times. She swung her club in vain as the voice laughed.

'Vicki, your as good as dead.' The voice said as Vicki moved into the street even though the light wasn't much better she could see the figure was the female bartender, Wynter.

'Your a demon.'

'Of course, there will be a lot more of us passing through until your dead.' Vicki extended her arm and managed to slug Wynter with the club as the demon froze.

'So your not gonna play nice.' The demon moved again and Vicki got another hit in.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

Wynter jumped over Vicki's head landing in the middle of the street. The screech of tires was heard as a van ran into Wynter causing her to burst into a gooey substance. Vicki looked at the windshield wipers clearing the goo and she could see Henry smiling.

'Took you long enough.' She said half smiling as he got out of the van.

Inside of the club Coreen was in the small storage room on a deck using a fire extinguisher to kill the bugs that were moving closer to her. Kerrie and Mike had finally gotten through the crowd and she spotted the guy that he been following Coreen as the only person still in the club at the bar.

'Where is she?' Kerrie said glaring at the man.

'She's dead by now. Wynter gave her straight venom and the bugs are sure to have had a good meal.' Mike pulled out his gun and put it to the man's head.

'Show us where she is.' Kerrie took a deep breath hoping her friend was still alive.

'She's in there.' He said stopping in the hallway.

'You first.' Mike said pushing him through the door.

'You came!' Coreen said in relief noticing the bugs were gone. She jumped off the desk and hugged Kerrie.

'Thank goodness you guys got here or I was gonna be a meal.' Mike cuffed the guy and headed outside with him with the girls behind him.

'Coreen, your ok.' Vicki said with a smile.

'I have a few bites but I think I'll live.'

'Come on you should get checked out.' Kerrie helped Coreen over to a cab as Vicki talked to Henry. Mike put the guy in his car and watched as the girls cab drove towards the hospital.

After two hours at the hospital Coreen was seen as Kerrie waited in the waiting room. She glanced up to see Mike walking through the door.

'How is she?'

'Ok, just getting checked out by the doctor.' Mike sat in the chair across from Kerrie. She looked different now that all her make-up was washed off and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

'I came to drive you girls home.'

'Thanks that's really nice of you.' Kerrie said half smiling.

'I accidentally heard about you talking about Christina when you were in the club.'

'Better you then Vicki.'

'Is she as bad as you made her out to be?'

'I've met a few vamps in my life and she is the coldest and most vicious by far. I was 19 when she came after me. I was working on getting ghosts out of another vamp's house. Caleb is a lot like Henry, he wants to blend in and acts like an average person. He actually changed a friend of mine and I've been helping him out with any spirits or spells. She wanted me to go against Caleb and when I said no she tried to bite me. I held her off for a good ten minutes throwing every dark spell I knew at her. Lucky for me Caleb showed up and scared her off.'

'That was the last time you saw her?'

'I saw her earlier tonight. She was watching Coreen and I.'

'Do you think she'll go after anyone?'

'As long as Henry does what she wants we're all safe for now. She'll want to come after me since I didn't bend to her ways.'

'You girls shouldn't be alone then.' Mike was interrupted by Coreen walking over with a bottle of pills.

'Nothing serious I just have to take these for a day.'

'Coreen, I want you and Kerrie to stay with me until Christina is taken care of.' Coreen glanced as Kerrie who looked tense.

'It's almost morning. She isn't going to come after us today.' Kerrie said as Coreen nodded.

'Then at dark I want to see you two down at the station.' Both girls nodded as they followed Mike out to his car.

'Hey Kerrie, what is your boss gonna say about your extended time off?'

'I have a serious sinus infection.' Kerrie said smirking.

'Your bad.'

'I'm thinking of leaving the school anyway. It's too much of the same.' Mike pulled over at a diner.

'Are you girls hungary?'

'Your a mind reader.' Kerrie said getting out of the car.

Coreen smiled to herself, she knew it those two were going to end up together.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

After breakfast Mike dropped the girls at the hotel. Kayte,Nadia, and Aimee were leaving that morning and Kerrie decided to extend her trip another two days.

'Mom is gonna freak.' Kayte said packing her bags.

'What I want to leave my job.' Kerrie mumbled.

'So what are you gonna do? Move here?'

'Who knows. Don't tell mom about me thinking about leaving the school.'

'I won't. How is Coreen?'

'Sleeping. I wish I could.'

'So she was stung by some bug?' Aimee asked sipping her coffee.

'Yea. I want to make sure she's ok before I go home.'

'You have the hots for someone. I know it.' Kayte said with a satisfied smirk.

'No.' Kerrie said looking at the wall.

'Then someone has caught your eye.' Kayte said slipping on her coat.

'If you say so. You girls have a safe flight home.'

'Don't worry I'll call you when I get in.'

'Ok, see you later.'

Kerrie made her way next door and laid down on the other bed. Coreen was clutching the fire extinguisher for dear life in her sleep. Kerrie closed her eyes and fell into a restless sleep. Four hours later Kerrie woke up to see Coreen at her computer typing away.

'Who the heck are you talking to?' Kerrie asked pulling a sheet over her face.

'The dumbass sent you a reply. It says: Dear Kerrie, I know I have been a terrible fiancee and you deserve much better but my life has come to a standstill since we split. I got your sister's message and she has every right to hate me. I wish we could be together again or at least be friends. Love you always, Jason.'

Kerrie made a gagging noise and turned on her other side.

'What did you write back?'

'I said: Jason, get it into your thick skull I've moved and no longer have any feelings for you except hate. Real men never hit a woman no matter what. Leave me the heck alone.'

'Good one. I'm gonna go back to sleep.' Kerrie said forcing her eyes closed.

'Oh no your not. What was going on at breakfast?'

'Do we have to talk about it?'

'Yes, you two were making goo-goo eyes at each other.'

'No, we weren't.'

'Oh please. Mike was staring at you the whole time and you kept smiling at him.'

'Coreen.' Kerrie pulled the sheet back over her head.

'You have a crush on him don't you. I so called this.' Coreen said doing a little victory dance around the room.

'You better not blurt this out. You already were telling Henry about your plan.

That's more then enough.'

'We get to spend some time with him at the station. I might just have to lock you two up in a room.' Coreen said with an evil grin.

'You suck.' Kerrie said tossing a pillow at her.

'I'm gonna let you get some beauty sleep and I'm gonna go get cleaned

up then go to work.'

'Sure, I'll meet you at Vicki's office at four.' Kerrie said yawning.

'Dress nice for Mike.' Coreen said before dashing into the bathroom to take a shower.

At four Kerrie walked into Vicki's office to see Coreen sitting at the computer with a smile.

'Guess who's in there?' She said trying to suppress a giggle.

'Shut the hell up.' Kerrie mumbled. She took a seat and pulled her book out of her bag.

'Your skipping class to be here and your still reading up.'

'At least this is a half interesting class. Personality Psychology is kicking my ass.'

'So Neuroscience is easier? College kicks my ass all the time.' Coreen said staring at the computer. The printer started making noises and Coreen held up a picture with a grin. 'This is what your children could look like.'

Kerrie ripped the piece of paper out of her hand as Coreen fell into the wall laughing. Both Vicki and Mike came running to the door way to see both girls laughing.

'It's nice to see you two are having fun.' Vicki huffed.

'I already wrote down and went over the spells I used last time. I'm good.' Kerrie said sitting down and going back to her book.

'What are you reading?' Mike asked trying to look at the cover.

'I'm studying for my Behavioral Neuroscience test I'll have when I go home.'

'Impressive.'

Vicki rolled her eyes as Coreen smirked.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

20 minutes later Mike drove Coreen and Kerrie with him back to the station. He went to go talk to Dave and came back into the room moments later.

'Dave and I are gonna go talk to Christina.'

'We should go with you.' Kerrie said standing up.

'I'd feel better if you two were here safe.' Coreen looked at her phone.

'Vicki is heading over there.'

'Fine come on.' The girls got into the back of Mike's car.

'I hope she's a babe.' Dave said as Kerrie snickered.

'Trust me you'll think she is until you see her bad side.'

'You've met her?' Dave asked half turning in his seat.

'Yea, we didn't hit it off.' Coreen stifled a laugh as Mike pulled into a parking spot at their destination. Henry was outside talking to Vicki and a blonde woman.

'You brought them?' Vicki asked shocked.

'I think the girls can handle themselves.' Henry said stepping in.

'Come on, the ladies are waiting.' Dave said with a grin as he opened the door. Both Vicki and Mike gave Henry a look as Kerrie and Coreen followed Dave into the building.

'They can handle the situation. Especially Kerrie, from what I heard she gave Christina hell last time.'

'This isn't something you should be taking so lightly. What if one of them got seriously hurt?'

'I wouldn't let that happen. Plus Kerrie is more then capable of taking care of herself.' Henry walked around the side of the building to find another entrance.

Vicki and the woman started in as Mike followed them. Kerrie was sitting down by the edge of the stage as a brown haired woman gave her a hard glare while she talked to Dave.

'I have to say she's a bit intimating.' Coreen said in a whisper.

'Don't you dare say that. She's just a-' Kerrie stopped mid sentence as she saw Henry up the catwalk about the stage fighting another male vampire. Christina noticed the fight too and rushed out of the way. Dave followed her off of the stage to see that Mike had stopped her in the wings.

'Tell us about him.' Coreen held her breath as Henry knocked the much younger vampire against a wall. The blonde haired girl stood on the catwalk in shock.

'Don't hurt him. That's my brother!' She said running to him. His eyes flew open and he grabbed her arm as she yelled. Henry rushed forward.

'Let her go.'

'I- I'm a monster!' He yelled covering his face as his sister backed up in

shock.

'You won't remember tonight. The last time you saw your brother was months ago.' The girl turned and ran as Henry followed the young vampire to the roof.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

An hour later Kerrie and Coreen were back at the station as Mike finished his paperwork. Vicki was pacing as she waited for Henry to arrive.

'He should have been here by now.' Vicki said in an anxious tone as she walked back and forth.

'Henry can take care of himself.' Mike said not looking up from typing his almost finished report.

'I'm going to check on him.'

'I'll go with you.' Coreen said standing up and giving Kerrie a smirk as she joined Vicki on the other side of the room.

'I'll drive you back to your hotel if you want.' Mike said printing out his report.

'Thanks.' Kerrie said with a half smile as Coreen and Vicki left.

When they reached Henry's apartment it was an hour before dawn. Before Vicki could knock on the door Henry opened the door.

'Christina is gone and the other vampire is taken care of.' Henry said as both women walked in.

'That's good. We thought you were going to go to the station.'

'I didn't have enough time, it's almost dawn.'

'Ok, now we know your ok we'll leave.' Henry nodded watching them leave before he walked into his bedroom. He walked to the window and looked out the glass before turning and pressing the button for the shades to close.

Back at the station Mike had just filed his paperwork and was finishing up at his desk.

'Do you think she'll come back?'

'She might but not anytime soon.'

'That's good, the one vampire around here is more than enough for anyone to deal with.'

'Trust me there are some there that you'd like a lot less then Henry.'

'Don't tell me that. I have had more exposure to vampires then I ever wanted to.'

'I'm sure no other vampires will come around here. A lot of vampires respect Henry since he is royal blood.'

'Maybe that's why he's such a pain.' Mike said with a smirk.

'That's where the attitude is from.' Mike started laughing.

'Your right on that one. Are you ready to go?'

'Yea. Thanks for driving me back.'

'Not a problem, you've been a big help.' Mike opened the door for Kerrie to get in the car.

'Thanks.'


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

Two days later Kerrie headed back to Boston. Much to Mike's dismay he didn't see her and it was his fault for not making a move. Every case he started working on he wondered about her. Pretty soon it had been two months. Mike had stopped by Vicki's office and was surprised to see Coreen not there.

'She's in Boston for the weekend. The girls went to some Pagan Pride event.'

'Oh.'

'Your still thinking about her.'

'Vicki, don't start please. I already feel like a fool, I'm acting like a goofy 16 year old about the whole situation.'

'Coreen mentioned that Kerrie had quit her job and was coming up here in a few weeks.' Vicki said looking over some notes. Mike took a seat as Vicki started going over to her new case.

Back in Boston... Coreen and Kerrie were sitting in the hotel at a workshop on candle magick. Coreen was happily taking notes while Kerrie looked out the window not really learning anything new. After that workshop they had a break for lunch before Kerrie was going to present a workshop on spirit communication.

'This has been a great day. Why can't college be like this?'

'College is like this. I feel like I've heard all of the same things over and over again.' Kerrie mumbled sipping her water.

'I'm sure your workshop will be the best. Are you really going to have a circle?'

'If everyone is willing, if not then I'll pick a few people for a demonstration.'

'I can't believe that your going to do palm readings all day tomorrow. I'm going to be so bored.'

'I'm sure you'll meet plenty of new and exciting people. I think Danny is going to stop by.' Kerrie said with a smirk.

'Really? Should I tone it down a bit, I don't want to scare him off.'

'Just be yourself.'

At the workshop everyone wanted to do the spirit circle. By the end of the workshop everyone was lined up with personal questions. Coreen helped out by taking down people's questions and contact information for Kerrie to get back to them. After everyone cleared the room Kerrie sunk down in her chair.

'That was so freaking awesome.' Kerrie said with a smile as Coreen nodded.

'Everyone loved you. I'm sure all of those people will be wanting readings with you tomorrow.'

'I better rest up then.'

Coreen was right, the next day Kerrie had a line of people waiting for her readings most of the day. She was even offered a part time position at a shop in Salem until she moved.

On Monday Coreen flew back to Toronto and walked into Vicki's office with her notebook in hand going over her notes.

'How was your weekend?' Coreen asked dropping her things at her desk.

'Quiet, I followed the cheating husband but he only went to the to the bar with friends. How was Boston?'

'So much fun. I learned a lot and had a great time.' Coreen showed Vicki her notebook.

'That's good, I left two phone numbers on your desk. Both of them want to come in tomorrow to talk about new cases.'

'Ok, I'll get to it.'


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

Two weeks after Coreen came back from Salem she announced Kerrie would be coming up to Toronto for a week to look for a place to stay for the summer. Originally she was planing on staying with Coreen but her landlord wouldn't budge about Kerrie's dog. Kerrie arrived at Vicki's office in a cab. She trudged up the stairs with her bag.

'You should have called me.'

'Taking a cab isn't a big deal. Before my flight I just booked my spring break trip. Come March 17th I'll be hanging out on a beach in Fort Lauderdale.'

'I hate you. Even though I'm anti Florida that sounds nice.'

'Granted Kayte and Aimee will be there I'll only be dropping them off for their crazy adventures and then I'll have some down time.'

'You really suck, I want to go away but I'm broke.'

'Don't whine, you need to do a better job with your finances and then you can travel and take time off when you want to. Maybe you can start saving up because in the fall I'm thinking about backpacking through Europe.'

'You are out of your mind, but I'll start saving. That would be an awesome trip.' Coreen started packing her things up. 'Vicki, we're going to go get something for lunch. Do you want anything?'

'Just a coffee on your way back.' Vicki had several fliles strewn over her desk and looked extremely stressed.

'Ok, be back in a bit.'

The girls had lunch at a local pizza place then picked up a coffee before heading back to Vicki's office. Not long after they arrived Vicki got off the phone and called Coreen into the room.

'Can you bring these down to the station? They are for the case that is overlapping with Mike's. After that you can head home.'

'Sure, have a good night.' Coreen took the file and shut down her computer as Kerrie grabbed her bag.

The girls got a cab to the station and in the lobby two female police officers were trying to speak to a young girl who wasn't responding. The girl who looked to be around 10 or 12 started stopping her feet and flapping her arms.

'I can help, I think she may be autistic.' Kerrie said putting her bag down and kneeling in front of the girl. She made some motions with her hands then began to speak.

'Hi, my name's Kerrie. What's yours?' As she signed it out.

'Heather.' The girls said softly.

'Hi Heather, what's the matter?'

'I got lost and I want my mom.'

'Do you know your mom's name?' She shook her head no as tears started to fall from her eyes. 'It's ok. We'll find her.' Kerrie said pulling her into a hug.

'Thanks, she wouldn't talk to any of us. What do you need?'

'Do you have a room we can sit in? Heather are you hungary or thirsty?' She nodded her head as the large crowd started to disband.

Coreen was standing by the homicide door speaking to Mike who was watching the scene unfold.

'We have a room this way, thank you so much.'

'Not a problem, I worked with autistic children for three years.' Kerrie sat in the room with Heather who wouldn't leave her side.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

After some coaxing Heather wrote down the name of her school and the officers got in contact with her teacher. The teacher called her parents and they were on their way. 20 minutes later an older couple walked into the room and Heather ran into their arms. Kerrie gave Heather a wave and walked out of the room to see Coreen waiting in the lobby with Mike.

'That was awesome. How did you know?'

'Coreen, she was stemming. That's what special needs children do when they have a strong emotion. The kids I worked with did it all the time.'

'You were so good with her.'

'She's a natural when it comes to kids.' Coreen said. 'Actually, I'm going to go wash my hands. Be right back.' Coreen said before hurrying down the hall.

'Coreen said you flew in today?'

'Yes, I flew in this morning. I need to look for somewhere to stay for the summer. Her landlord won't let me stay in the building with my dog.'

'What kind?'

'She's a lab and great dane mix. She's a big baby.'

'My sister has an apartment she's trying to rent out for the summer. I can give her a call.'

'Thanks, I was gonna start looking tomorrow.' Heather and her parents came walking into the lobby.

'Thank you so much.' The woman said shaking Kerrie's hand.

'I'm glad I was here to help out.'

'Bye Kerrie.' Heather said with a smile as the family left. Coreen came walking over with a smile.

'We're going to an art show with Henry and Vicki.' She said grinning.

'Count me out, not big into the art scene.' Kerrie said as Coreen frowned.

'I don't want to leave you at home tomorrow.'

'It's fine. I can watch a movie or something.'

'Ok, let's get going. See you, Mike.'

'I'll talk to my sister and let you know.'

'Ok, thanks. Bye Mike.' The girls walked out of the police station as Mike went back to his desk and called his sister.

'Hello?'

'Hi Kathy, it's Mike. Are you still looking to rent that apartment?'

'Yes, I can't find anyone.'

'I know someone who is looking for an apartment for the summer. She's a friend of Vicki's secretary and is really nice.'

'So this is the girl your hung up on?' Mike was silent as his sister started laughing.

'She's the one that helped on that murder case and she was there when you got shot.'

'Kathy-'

'Why don't you bring her by tomorrow? I promise I won't embarrass you.'

'I'll get in contact with her and get back with a time.'

'Ok, I'll be around most of the day.'

'Thanks, Kathy.'

Mike hung up the phone and frowned realizing he didn't have Kerrie's number. He called Vicki's office and luckily she was there.

'Vicki, can I have Coreen's number?'

'Why would you need that?'

'I found an apartment for Kerrie to look at.' He could hear Vicki sigh but she gave him Coreen's number. Mike took a deep breath and dialed the number.

'Hello?' Coreen said cheerfully.

'Hi Coreen, it's Mike. Can I speak to Kerrie?'

'Sure.'

'Hi Mike.'

'Hi Kerrie, I talked to my sister. She's still looking to rent out the apartment. Do you want to see it tomorrow?'

'Sure, if that's ok with you.'

'It's my day off. When would you like to go?'

'Is 11 ok?'

'11 is great. Want me to pick you up at Coreen's?' Mike and Kerrie finished up the details and then said good-bye. When Kerrie hung up Coreen was giving her a look.

'Don't start.' Kerrie said shaking her head.

'Come on, you two look good together. I know that you both like each other. Your going to be living here in a few months.'

'In 3 months.'

'3 months is not a long time. I'm sure you'll be coming up here once or twice before then.'


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19

The next day Kerrie stood outside Coreen's apartment building at 11. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was dressed in jeans and a sweater with a vest. Mike pulled up and Kerrie got into the car.

'Morning.'

'Good morning, thanks for helping me on your day off.'

'Not a problem, I didn't have any plans. What are you doing tonight when Coreen goes to the show?'

'Just hanging out at her apartment.'

'Would you like to go out to dinner?' Kerrie smiled.

'Sure, that would be nice.' Mike smiled as he pulled into his sister's driveway. 'Is your sister older or younger?'

'Younger, her name's Kathy.' Mike lead the way to the front door and rang the bell. A few moments later a brown haired woman answered the door.

'Come on in.' She opened the door wider and Mike walked into the living room with Kerrie behind him.

'Kathy, this is Kerrie.'

'Nice to meet you.' Kathy said extending her hand. Kerrie smiled and Kathy motioned for them to sit.

'I'll tell you a bit about the apartment and they I'll show you it. The apartment is in the building next door, the first floor. The apartment is furnished with a washer and dryer in the basement. An older couple live on the second floor.' Kathy stood up and lead them next door. 'The two girls living here are moving out in the beginning of May. When are you planning on moving?'

'End of May, I'm graduating mid-May so the Monday after I'd leave to drive here.'

'Where are you from originally?'

'Boston, lived there my whole life.'

'Are you a Bruins fan?'

'I like hockey but not a Bruins fan. I'm more of a Red Sox girl.' Kathy nodded as she opened the apartment door. 'Are pets ok?'

'As long as they don't chew on the fixtures. This is the living room, it opens up to the kitchen area.' Kerrie looked around the apartment. It was a decent size, close to the size of her current apartment in Boston. 'There are two bedrooms and a bathroom in the back.' Kerrie looked into the large bathroom and then the bedrooms.

'This is really nice.'

'If your interested in renting we can go over information tomorrow.'

'That would be great, this is really nice.'

'Ok, why don't we meet at the coffee house on Carlton Street at 1?'

'That works for me.'

'It was nice meeting you.'

'Thanks, you too.'

'See you tomorrow.'

'Bye, thanks again.' Kerrie and Mike walked outside and Kathy went back to her house. 'Thanks for helping me today.' Kerrie said as they walked to Mike's car.

'Not a problem. Want to stop for coffee?'

'Sure.' Mike drove them to a coffee shop and they sat down to talk for a bit.

'You have a job lined up when you move up here right?'

'Yes, there is a new age store and I'm going to be teaching classes there a few days a week. I might end up doing readings and such but I'll see how it goes.'

'How did you start?' Kerrie smirked as she looked at her drink.

'Since I was a kid spirits always found their way to me. When I was in middle school my best friend started to play around with witchcraft and I followed. I ended up getting really into it and she backed up. How long have you been on the force?' The questions continued back and forth for nearly an hour. After finishing their drinks Mike drove Kerrie back to Coreen's apartment.

'Thanks again for today.'

'I'll pick you up at 7.'

'Ok, see you then.'


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20

Coreen was at the apartment having come home for her lunch.

'How did it go?' She asked making a sandwich in the kitchen.

'Good, I'm meeting up with her tomorrow to talk out the details.'

'That's good. Get it taken care of so you can relax.' Silence fell between the two as Coreen waited for Kerrie to say something almost expecting some news.

'I'm going out to dinner with Mike.' Kerrie said quickly as Coreen's face broke into a grin.

'That's good. Did he ask you?'

'Yes.'

'Good, I'm happy for you two.' Coreen finished her sandwich and got ready to go back to work.

'Want me to go with you?'

'If you want to, there isn't much going on today.'

'Let me grab a book so I can study.' Coreen rolled her eyes as she slipped on her coat.

'How do you do it? I hated school it was so boring.'

'You didn't have the right major then. Once you find the right major then you'd be interested.' The girls headed back to Vicki's office stopped on the way at a store to get some snacks and drinks.

When they got back to Vicki's office she was talking to a woman about her missing boyfriend, the woman knew Henry and he had spent her over the previous night after he went missing. Vicki looked like her patience was waning.

'Coreen, can you get Maya's information? We'll see you at the opening tonight and we'll ask around then.' Vicki seemed relieved to have the blonde woman out of her office. Coreen took down her info then went back to logging information into the computer while Kerrie sat in the other chair and worked on reading her book for school.

At five Vicki and Coreen started closing up. They were planning to meet at the gallery at 8. Kerrie and Coreen got back to her apartment at 5:30 and Coreen pushed Kerrie in the direction of the bathroom.

'Go get ready.' Kerrie went to take a shower even though she had already taken one that morning. An hour later Kerrie was ready and she was sitting on Coreen's bed watching her do her eye make-up.

'I hope there are some cute artists at the gallery.' Coreen said smirking. Kerrie looked down at her hands, she had a bad feeling.

'Be careful tonight.' Kerrie said looking up. Coreen turned quickly and looked at her friend.

'What's the matter?'

'I have a bad feeling about tonight.'

'I'll be fine. Vicki and Henry will be there.'

'I'm serious, Coreen. Something really bad is going to happen. Please be careful, something evil is in that gallery.'


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21

Coreen looked out the window watching Kerrie get in Mike's car. Kerrie looked nice dressed in a pair of fitted black dress pants and a pink v-neck sweater. As his car drove away Coreen went to finish getting ready. After trying on two outfits she settled on a black dress with one sleeve. Coreen walked to Vicki's office and they got a cab to gallery.

Across town Kerrie and Mike were enjoying dinner at a small Italian restaurant. They talked through dinner and after they went next door to a have some coffee.

'I'm not good with this whole dating thing.' Mike said with a nervous laugh.

'Same here.' Kerrie said with a smirk.

'That makes me feel a lot better.' Mike said reaching across the table to take Kerrie's hand.

'How long has it been for you?'

'Awhile, too long.' Kerrie nodded.

'I don't know if Coreen mentioned but I was engaged for a real short time. It was rushed, he had a drinking problem and fell off the wagon. I tried to help him but he got angry and that was the end of it.' Mike fell silent.

'I used to have a drinking problem. I've been sober for 10 years.' Kerrie gave his hand a squeeze. Mike's phone went off and he rolled his eyes.

'Hello?'

'Mike, we have a body.'

'It's my day off.' Mike said calmly.

'I know but Kate's out of town so we need you.'

'Where?' Dave gave him the info and Mike closed his phone. 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be. It's ok.'

'I can drop you off on the way.' Kerrie nodded as Mike held up her coat for her to slip on.

'I had a really good time.'

'Me too.' They walked to his car and Mike opened the door for her. Mike pulled up to Coreen's apartment building and he turned to look at Kerrie.

'Are you in town for a few more days?'

'I fly out Monday night.'

'I'd like to see you again before you go.' Kerrie wrote down her cell phone number and handed it to Mike.

At the gallery a few hours later Vicki was getting a lot of info about Maya and Jude's relationship. Coreen was looking at a painting when a black haired man appeared next to her.

'I'm Tyrone.'

'I'm Coreen, this is a great show.'

'Yea, Jude really knows his work.'

'Are you an artist?' Tyrone motioned to a painting across the way. 'That's yours? I think that is one of the best here.'

'Really?'

'Yea, your work is great. It's dark without trying too hard.'

'Are you a friend of Jude or Maya's?'

'Umm... actually I'm here with Henry.'

'Fitzroy?' Coreen nodded. 'He has done some great work. This is only the second time I've seen his work in a gallery. It's actually my first.'

'How long have you been painting?'

'For years.'

Across the gallery Vicki looked up to see Mike walking in.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22

Vicki quickly walked over to Coreen.

'It looks like someone found Jude.' Vicki said quietly then went to go find Henry.

'That's your boss?' Tyrone asked.

'Yes, I'm Vicki's secretary and sometimes assistant.' Coreen looked up to see Vicki motioning for her. 'I gotta go, it was nice meeting you.' Coreen walked away smiling.

Back at Coreen's apartment Kerrie was sitting on the couch with tarot cards spread across the small TV table. Kerrie was still mastering the tarot spreads so she had to look up two meanings and wrote down the overall reading. Some thing bad was going to happen in Coreen's future as well as Vicki's. Kerrie did another spread to try to look into the cause but the answer was not clear. The door opened and Coreen walked in with a smile.

'How was the gallery?' Kerrie asked while she gathered up the cards and putting the stack on the table.

'It was great. I met a guy.' Coreen said walking over and sitting on the couch next to Kerrie.

'Details.' Kerrie said with a smirk.

'His name is Tyrone King, he's an artist. This was his first showing.' Coreen kept talking and Kerrie nodded adding a few comments here and there.

'How was your date?' Coreen asked an hour later.

'It was good. Mike got called in for a case.'

'Yea, he was at the gallery. They found Jude's body.'

'I had a feeling it might have been him.'

'Are you two going to go out again?' Kerrie shrugged.

'If he has a case I don't know if he'll have time.'

'You could always stay around for a few more days.'

'I have classes I need to go to. I want to finish school and missing more classes won't help me finish.' Coreen crossed her arms across her chest.

'Kerrie, you seem happy. Mike's a good guy, he could be good for you.'

'Coreen, I can't stay any longer than I am. I need to keep up with my classes so I can graduate in May.' Coreen shook her head.

'Kerrie, this is one time I don't agree with you. Love is something-'

'Coreen, we went out once. No one is saying anything about love.' Kerrie said with a laugh.

'What if he's the one?' Kerrie shrugged. 'You need to read some good romance novels. It'll give you perspective. Well... I'm heading to bed.'

'Night.' Kerrie watched Coreen disappear into her room and looked down at her cell. "One new message." Kerrie dialed her voice mail.

'Kerrie, it's Mike. Sorry I had to leave so quickly tonight. I had a good time. Maybe we can do it again sometime.' Kerrie smiled to herself as she closed her phone.

The next morning Kerrie woke up from the light from the window. She turned on her phone.

'Gotta get going.' She was supposed to meet Mike's sister in an hour.

Kerrie got dressed and then got a cab to the coffee shop where she was going to meet Kathy. She arrived a few minutes early and ordered a coffee then sat at a table. Kathy arrived two minutes later carrying a folder. They went over a few conditions and Kerrie signed that she'd rent the apartment for the summer. After settling on the exact dates Kathy headed off to pick up one of her kids.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23

Coreen sat at the computer typing in the details about Jude that Vicki had written down. She was still in a semi-bad mood after the argument with Kerrie. Coreen knew deep down inside that Mike was good for Kerrie but she wanted her friend to see that. Vicki came back into the office shaking her head as she walked into her office.

'Expect a phone call!' Vicki said before closing her door. Coreen was lost in her thoughts when the phone rang 30 minutes later.

'Vicki Nelson Investigations.' Coreen said focusing again on her work.

'Is this Coreen?'

'Yes, it is.' She said perking up.

'Hi, it's Tyrone.'

'How are you?' A huge smile crossing Coreen's face.

'I'm good, I actually wanted to see if you have plans for tonight? There is a showing of some of Andy Worhol's work at a gallery.'

'I am free tonight.' Coreen said stopping what she was doing to pull out her cell phone and text Kerrie. Tyrone was going to pick her up at 7 and they were going to dinner then the gallery.

"Gotta help me get ready! Have a date with Tyrone, be home at 5." Coreen typed quickly. She jumped up when she heard the office door open. Mike stood there giving her a weird look.

'Don't mind me just a bit excited.' Coreen said turning red. 'Vicki's in here office.' Coreen said tossing the phone in her bag.

'I came here to talk to you about Kerrie.'

'Ok, what do yea want to know?' Coreen said crossing her arms.

'I've been going crazy catching up on my paper work so I can take her out to make up for last night.'

'She wasn't upset or anything. Her uncle and cousin are cops she's used to things coming up.' Coreen said glancing at the computer screen. Mike started pacing.

'I just want to plan something nice.' Coreen started listing off ideas until Mike stopped her.

'That one sounds good. Will she be around tonight?'

'Yes, she'll be free after 7. I enlisted her help until then. I have a date.' Coreen said proudly.

'Ok, I'll give her a call. Thanks, Coreen.'

'Sure, I'm just glad to see the both of you happy.' Coreen called as he walked out the door. She turned lazily back to the computer and resumed typing up the paperwork. Soon enough it was 4:30 and she slipped on her coat.

'Vicki, I'm heading home. Don't call me to come in tonight, I have a date!' She said cheerfully from the front door.

'See you tomorrow. I'm going to talk to Maya again. Have fun with Tyrone.' Vicki said rummaging through her desk. Coreen walked out of the office and quickly walked home. Kerrie was in the kitchen with two trays of cookies cooling.

'What are you doing?' Coreen asked hanging up her coat on the back of her door.

'Wasting some time. It doesn't take me long to get ready. I already took a shower and blow dried my hair. I'll straighten it while your in the shower.' Coreen slowly nodded.

'So you have plans for tonight?'

'I do. Mike's picking me up at 7:15, he got a few hours off.'

'That's great.' Coreen said grabbing a cookie.

'Hey, I made those for Mike and the other detectives.' Kerrie said glaring at her.

'They won't miss one.' Coreen said walking into her room. Kerrie shook her head and went to work doing her hair. She finished while Coreen was blow drying her hair and went into Coreen's room to look at an outfit for her.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 24

At 7 Tyrone arrived at the door. Kerrie who was all ready let him in then went to check on Coreen who had just tried on the 10th outfit.

'Tyrone is here.' Kerrie said walking into the room.

'How does he look?'

'Ok, come on. You don't want to keep him waiting.'

'Are you sure I look ok?'

'Yes, you look great.' Kerrie said handing her a purse and her coat.

'Ok, thanks.' Coreen slipped on her coat as she walked out of the room. Kerrie let out a sigh and waited for them to leave before she grabbed her tarot cards. She did a quick spread and covered her mouth with her hand.

'Oh shit.' She said reaching for her phone. 'No, you can't ruin her night. Let them go tonight then find a reason tomorrow.' She mumbled to herself as she put the cards away.

At 7:15 the doorbell rang and Kerrie went to answer it. Mike stood in the doorway in black dress pants and a sweater.

'Let me just grab my coat.' Kerrie was dressed in a skirt with tights and a 3/4 sweater.

'You look great.' Mike said with a smile.

'Thanks, you look good too.' She said walking to the door. When they got in the car Mike pulled out his phone and shut it off.

'I told Keith not to call me tonight.' He said with a smirk.

'I made you something.' Kerrie said pulling a bag of cookies out of her bag and handing them to Mike.

'I shouldn't before dinner but they smell so good.' Mike said opening the bag and grabbing a cookie.

'I like to bake.' Kerrie said biting her lip.

'These are awesome.' Mike closed the bag and leaned forward as his lips touched Kerrie's cheek. 'Ok, let's get going.'

Across town Corrine and Tyrone were at the art gallery. He was talking about Andy Worhol. Corrine who had googled him while at work commented on his social life which Tyrone didn't know much about so they were both learning something new. After the show they got some coffee before Tyrone dropped Corrine at her apartment.

'Is she your room mate?'

'No, just a friend visiting from Boston. She's actually out on a date. Do you want to come in for a bit, she made some cookies?' Tyrone looked at his watch.

'I think I can hang around for a little while.' Corrine opened the door and let him in. She grabbed a plate of cookies from the kitchen as well as some milk. They talked for another hour about art before Tyrone headed home. Corrine flopped back on the couch grinning she wanted to text Kerrie but decided not to interrupt her date.

Across town Kerrie and Mike had just finished dinner.

'That was so good.'

'Yea, best Italian in the city.' Of course Mike had not known that to be true on his own he had asked Keith and two other detectives for advice and all three had suggested the restaurant. Dinner went by quickly and after having some coffee Mike and Kerrie headed to his car.

'Want to come over for a bit?' Mike asked quickly. Kerrie nodded and Mike smiled. 'Good.' He drove to his place and parked in the driveway. He led the way inside. 'It's not all that fancy or anything.' He said opening the door.

'I'm not a fancy person.' She said with a laugh. 'That's my sister, the high maintenance one.' Mike took Kerrie's coat and they went to sit on the couch.

'You are such a surprise. Corrine was talking about you and I assumed you were either a complete flake or...' Mike trailed off hoping he didn't offend her.

'Or completely gothic?' She said laughing. 'Most people ask me that. I used to be back in high school when I was leaning towards the dark side. The fact that Corrine is gothic and a witch only represents a small group of witches. Most of us try to blend in like me. If you ever go to Salem most witches actually wear earthy clothes and look more like hippies then anything else.'

'I've never been to Salem. Actually never been to anywhere in the States besides New York city once.'

'I really want to go to New Orleans but everyone keeps telling me to wait till it is safer. From what I hear there are just as many witches there as Salem. What about you, where do you really want to go?'

'I guess anywhere. I usually work like crazy and hardly take time off unless it's for a family get together.' Mike took Kerrie's hand.

'We're nothing alike.' Kerrie said suddenly.

'I know, that's why I like you. I'm used to being around cops all of the time. You see things differently then me and it's nice.'


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 25

Corrine and Tyrone had a nice night. They had talked for awhile and after a quick kiss on the lips he was gone. Corrine hung around for another hour before checking her phone to see a text from Kerrie.

"At Mike's don't worry. See you later on." Corrine's smile was back as she made her way into her room. At Mike's Kerrie was laying in bed her mind racing. Normally she would never do anything like this but it felt right, she had only ever been with Jason. Mike was snoring softly and Kerrie went to send Corrine a text so she wouldn't worry. Kerrie got back into bed as Mike's cell started ringing. He groaned and picked it up.

'What?'

'Don't kill the messenger but Crowley wants you here.'

'Ok, bye.' Mike shut his phone and frowned. 'So much for the night off. Stay in bed, I shouldn't be too long.' Mike kissed Kerrie's forehead as he quickly dressed and headed out the door. Kerrie relaxed into the bed and fell asleep quickly.

Corrine woke up and got ready for work, she was still smiling about her date and the fact Kerrie was still at Mike's house. After stopping for coffee she got to work to see Vicki pacing.

'Another dead.' Vicki ran through the details with Corrine and she frowned.

'Was Mike called in?'

'Of course, it was late last night.'

'Oh.' Vicki raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

'How was your date?' She finally asked as she noticing Corinne grinning.

'Great, such a great night.'

'That's good. I want to check out his gallery. Maybe you can help me with that.' Kerrie awoke to hear the door being closed. She propped herself up with her elbows as Mike came in the room.

'Another one dead, this case is so weird.' He said kicking off his shoes.

'Weird seems to be happening a lot around here.' Kerrie said with a smirk.

'Yea, mind if I catch a few hours of sleep?'

'Not at all, still a bit sleepy myself.' Mike snuggled up to Kerrie as they both drifted off to sleep.

3 hours later Mike's phone went off and he was requested back at work so he showered quickly and Kerrie made some coffee and he dropped her at Corrine's on the way back to the station. Kerrie took a quick shower and tossed her hair in a messy bun then headed to Vicki's office. Corrine looked up and the door opened, Kerrie walked in holding a tray with three coffees.

'You didn't come home last night.' Corrine said grabbing a coffee with a grin.

'Yes, how was your date?'

'Great, we had a great night.' Corrine said with a grin.

'Are you going to see him again?' Kerrie asked as Corrine brought the other coffee into Vicki.

'Yea, I think so. I like him a lot.' Kerrie frowned but Corrine didn't notice. 'I might actually give him a call later.' Kerrie went to open her mouth but stopped.

'How did you feel when you were around him?' Corrine looked up and saw Kerrie's look.

'No, no freaking way. I finally find a guy that I like and you-' Corrine's eyes filled up.

'I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked but I did and I don't want you to get hurt.'

'Show me.' Corrine said sitting down as tears streamed down her cheeks. Vicki stood in the doorway, she was about to ask for a file but stopped. Kerrie pulled out the cards shuffled and then put them into formation. She began flipping them over and Corrine hung her head.

'I'm so sorry. I-'

'Don't be sorry, your the only person I know who cares enough to ask.' Corrine got up and grabbed her jacket and left the office. Vicki looked at the redhead whose cheeks were red.

'Are you going to go after her?'

'No, she needs her space and some time to think.' Vicki turned back to her desk and sighed. 'If you want I can answer the phones for a bit.' Kerrie offered putting her cards away.

'Did you do that when you met Mike?' Kerrie blushed.

'Not exactly, I asked if he was a good guy.'

'I bet they said yes.'

'They did. I couldn't ask a lot of questions, I'm not good with the whole trust thing so knowing anything ahead of time would suck.'

'I know the feeling.' Vicki found the file and made her way back to her desk. Kerrie looked at everything on Corrine's desk and smiled, she was organized and had a system she could follow.


	26. Chapter 26

Ch 26

Kerrie was still at the desk 2 hours later when her cell rang.

'Hello?' She asked.

'Kerrie, it's Mike.'

'Hey, how are you doing?'

'Works the same but I'm good. I just wanted to call and apologize again for rushing out this morning.'

'It's part of the job I understand.'

'Would you be interested in grabbing a quick dinner? Pizza in about 15 minutes.' Kerrie looked at the clock and Vicki motioned for her to go.

'Sure, I'd like that.'

'Where can I pick you up?'

'I'm at Vicki's office.'

'Ok, I'll be there soon.'

'Bye.' Kerrie clicked off her phone and pulled out a compact.

'You look fine, your young.' Vicki said not looking up from her paperwork. Kerrie smiled.

'Thanks, let yourself be happy. It'll be worth it.' Kerrie pulled on her coat and grabbed her bag. Vicki was speechless. 'See you later.' Kerrie walked outside and breathed in the cold air waiting for Mike.

Across town Corrine was sitting on the couch staring at the phone. She had wandered around for awhile then went to a magick shop to get a reading. When the reader gave her the same response Corrine knew what she had to do. Corrine arrived home to see a message on her cell phone and she was afraid to see who called her. Kerrie had texted her to make sure she was ok so she assumed it wasn't her. After a few minutes of deep breathing Corrine checked her voicemail. She let out a sigh of relief when it was Vicki calling to let her know if she needed a day or a few hours she could take it.

An hour later Kerrie came through the door and joined her friend on the couch.

'Are you ok?'

'No, but I will be. I'm so torn.' Corrine said looking at her hands.

'I know how you feel, you thought he was a nice guy and all...' Kerrie trailed off. 'I can't even compare him to Jason. At least you have a choice, you know what will happen and it's your choice.' Kerrie said as Corrine frowned.

'I know I shouldn't see him again but if he's behind the murders I could-'

'Corrine, it's going to hurt. I don't want to see you get hurt again.'

'Either way I'm already hurt, who would have thought...' Corrine blotted her eyes with a tissue. 'Enough about me. How is Mike?'

'Good.' Kerrie said grinning. 'I'm glad, you both deserve it. Will you get to see him before your flight tomorrow?' Kerrie shrugged and looked at her hands. 'You really like him.' Corrine said with a grin. Kerrie nodded biting her lip. 'At least something good came of during your visit, now maybe next time it'll be me. How about the next time you visit you bring your hottie best bud?'

'I don't know what you and Kayte both see in Danny.' Kerrie said kicking off her shoes.

'He's fine and how you talk about him he's a softy, all girls want a guy like him. I really thought you two would end up together after that crazy break-up.' Kerrie shook her head.

She had met Danny in high school and set him up with her best friend who turned out to be a complete psycho. They became really close when Kerrie warned him of her best friend cheating on him and then of her sending some guys to beat him up. Danny was impressed that she gave up a lifelong friendship and the two of them had been best friends since. the only thing Kerrie kept from him was when Jason hit him since she knew Danny would go after him and she didn't want to risk Danny getting into a fight with Jason's shipmates.

'If you came to spring break you'd see him.' Kerrie said as Corrine frowned.

'If my budget could handle it I'd be there but since I dropped out of school dad gave up paying for this place.'

'If you-'

'Don't you dare offer to help me. Your trying to set up your own business and you shouldn't have to help me out. I made my own choices, I may even enroll in a class for the spring. Anyway I should get to bed.'

'Night, thanks for everything.' Corrine said hugging her friend before disappearing into her room.


	27. Chapter 27

Ch 27

The next day against Kerrie's warning Corrine went to Tyrone's to help find info about the case. Vickie snuck in and looked around while Corrine kept Tyrone's attention. Kerrie sat on the couch finishing packing up her things when she felt weak and nearly collapsed.

'Oh no, Corrine.'

It was nearly dark, Kerrie had met with Mike's sister to go over a few things about the apartment and went to the New Age store to talk to some people interested in her class. Kerrie quickly closed her bag and took off with her things to Vickie's office. Oh her way there she felt a wave of fear, Tyrone was scaring Corrine. Kerrie picked up her pace and burst through the office door moments before Vickie and Henry. Kerrie pulled Corrine into a hug as the man from the painting pulled Tyrone in and Henry destroyed the canvas.

'Are you ok? Did he hurt you?' Kerrie asked getting Corrine to sit down.

'I-I'm fine.' Corrine stuttered still in shock.

'How did you know?' Vickie asked looking at Kerrie who was glaring at the destroyed canvas.

'I had a bad feeling. It happens sometimes.' She said looking back to Corrine who was taking deep breathes.

'Kerrie, I should have listened to you.' Corrine said softly standing up and pulling her friend into a hug.

'Don't, your ok that's all that matters. I was just trying to help, I shouldn't be so nosey.'

'You saved my life, if you didn't tell me he would have let that guy kill me.' Vickie went to open her mouth but Henry put a hand on her arm.

'Corrine, how about we get you something to eat and drink.' He said sensing Mike approaching the office.

'Want me to get a later flight?' Kerrie asked.

'No, I'll be fine. You have things to do. Thank you again.' Corrine said smiling when she saw Mike at the door.

'I tried to call the house, Corrine's room mate said you left. Id everything ok?'

'The killer is gone. Crazy guy in a painting.' Vickie said as she and Henry escorted Corrine out the door. When the door closed Mike pulled Kerrie into a kiss.

'I wanted to see you earlier but I was stuck in a meeting.' He said before kissing her again.

'It's ok, work's important.' She said with a smile.

'When does your flight leave?'

'In three hours.' Mike raised his eye brows.

'I see you have your things.' Kerrie smirked.

'I do.' Mike picked up her bag as the two walked down the stairs to Mike's car. Henry, Vickie, and Corrine who were sitting in Henry's car across the street watched as Corrine let out a yelp.

'At least they are together, you two are next.' She said crossing her arms as Vickie turned to give her a look.

'Worry about your own love life.' Vickie said as Henry drove off.


	28. Chapter 28

Ch 28

The next day Kerrie woke up in her bed feeling better then she had in a long time. The hour she spent before he flight was amazing. Mike had offered to visit Boston after the holidays since they next two months were busy with family events and such. After showering Kerrie walked into her kitchen and Kayte came busting through the door using her key.

'How was it? Did you and officer hottie get together?' Kayte asked tossing her jacket on the couch and taking a seat at the table.

'Not that it's any of your business but yes, we went out.'

'Great, you should bring him to spring break. Did you talk Corrine into going?'

'No, he's not coming to spring break. You and Aimee will scare him. I tried to talk Corrine into going but it's not in her budget so it's just me, you, Aimee, Zorran, Danny, and Tony.' Aimee and Zorran had just gotten married, he was coming down a few days later. Tony and Danny were going to see the Red Sox in Fort Myers and fly into Fort Lauderdale the same day that Zorran was arriving from Boston giving the girls three days on their own.

The next two months passed by and soon enough it was New Years Eve. Kerrie was expecting Mike the following week. She drove home after meeting her parents for lunch to see Mike standing at her door with a suitcase.

'Surprise.' He said with a grin as Kerrie jumped into his arms.

'Great surprise.' She said giving him a quick kiss and opened the door. 'Have you been here long?'

'Just about 10 minutes. My flight got in a bit early. Corrine got your schedule from Kayte and I was going off that.'

'Oh... I should call the guys and cancel plans. We can stay in or go out.'

'No, you don't have to cancel plans. I'm fine doing whatever you had planned.'

'A few of my friends were actually coming over and we were going to watch Dick Clark on TV and have Chinese.'

'That's fine with me.'

'How was the flight?'

'Not to bad, no issues at the airport.'

'Are you hungary? I have some soup that I made yesterday in the fridge.'

'No thanks, I'm good.' Mike said taking off his jacket which Kerrie hung in the hallway closet.

'Well I'll give you the quick tour. This of course is the living room, here's the kitchen.' She said walking through the open door into the kitchen. 'In here is my office and Kasey's room.' At the mention of her name, Kerrie's dog jumped off her large doggie bed and pranced around happy to see a new guest.

'Wow, she's a big girl.' Mike said patting Kasey as she sat.

'A big baby.' Kasey cocked her head to the side and followed the pair into the hallway. 'In there is the bathroom and this is my room.' Kerrie said leading the way into a good sized room with two large windows.

'You have a nice place.' Mike said looking around. Kasey who was bored off the tour walked back towards her "area". Mike pulled Kerrie into a hug. 'How long before everyone comes over?'

'10ish.' Kerrie said with a grin.

'Great.' Mike pulled Kerrie towards the bed and the couple fell on top.


	29. Chapter 29

Ch 29

10 days later Kerrie parked in front of the airport her hands on the wheel not knowing what to say. Those 10 days had been perfect, they had gone snow tubing, to the movies, and spent every night together in bed.

'Come to Toronto with me.' Mike said suddenly. Kerrie let out a sigh.

'As much as I want to I need to finish my last two classes, if there was a way to take them online I would.' Kerrie said softly biting her lip as she looked down.

'Don't you dare cry. We'll be together soon.' Mike said pulling her into a hug. Kerrie and Mike got out of the car to say good-bye. It was late and the airport was fairly quiet. Mike handed Kerrie an envelop. 'Open it after I leave.' He said giving her a kiss.

'Have a good flight.' Kerrie said softly.

'I'll call you tomorrow, drive safe.' Mike said picking up his bag and glancing at the sky that looked like it would open up and pour any moment. Kerrie watched as Mike disappeared into the airport and she slowly got into her car as tears streamed down her cheeks. She started up her car and pulled away as she started to sob. The crying became so bad she pulled over at a gas station and opened the envelop. A grin crossed her face as she saw a ticket to Toronto for 2 days before Valentines Day.

When Kerrie got home she picked up her phone and called Corrine. After chatting for an hour Kerrie hung up and climbed into bed falling asleep right away. A little over a month later Kerrie smiled to herself as she finished packing her things.

'He's a good guy, I'm happy for you too.' Danny said playing with his car keys as Kasey laid her head on his lap.

'I wish you could have gotten some time off.'

'No way, I'd be the third wheel.'

'I told yea, there's someone I want you to meet.' Danny scoffed as Kerrie slipped on her coat. 'You look different.' Danny said as the pair walked to his car.

'I don't feel-' Kerrie stopped. 'Maybe I do feel different, happy.' She said with a grin.

'I can't say I miss the solemn Kerrie, it's a good change.' When they pulled up at the airport Kerrie gave her friend a hug and walked towards her airline unaware that someone was watching her.


	30. Chapter 30

Ch 30

Kerrie arrived in Toronto several hours later after a short delay leaving Boston. Kerrie walked to the exit and smiled when she saw Mike leaning against his car.

'You made it, I was getting a bit worried till I saw you were delayed.'

'Yea crapy weather.' Kerrie said giving him a quick kiss.

She turned feeling like someone was watching them but shrugged it off. Much to Corrine's disappointment Kerrie was staying at Mike's place while she was in town for nearly a week. Mike picked up some pizza and the pair had lunch before Mike had to return to work. He left Kerrie with an extra key and she headed over to Vickie's office to surprise Corrine with her favorite cookies from Salem. Kerrie opened the door to Vickie's office and Corrine gave an excited squeal. Vickie looked up from her paper work and gave Kerrie a wave before returning to what she was doing.

'I brought you something, a little thank you for helping Mike surprise me.' Corrine took the box out of her friend's hands and grinned as she grabbed a cookie.

'These are so great. Vickie, do you want a cookie?' Vickie got up and made her way into the office with a slight limp.

'Bad case?' Kerrie asked sitting on the edge of Corrine's desk.

'I sprained my ankle following a cheating husband.'

'Want me to try and fix it?' Kerrie asked grabbing her bag.

'No thanks, I'll live.'

'Want me to go pick up those supplies then?' Corrine asked as Vickie munched on a cookie. Kerrie raised an eyebrow. 'Vickie's letting me do a protection spell for the office.' Kerrie smirked. 'I know they are not my strong point but I can at least try.'

Kerrie went to open her mouth to offer but decided to let Corrine work her magic. The girls went to the New Age store to pick up candles and herbs. The owner talked Kerrie's ear off as Corrine attempted to find everything she wrote down.

'Hey Corrine, did you write the spell yourself?'

'No, found it in a book.'

'Honey, writing it yourself makes it a lot more powerful.' Raven, the owner, said handing Kerrie a list of people on the wait list for her classes.

'Wow, I never would have thought I'd fill them up.' Kerrie said with a grin.

'I guess most of the people spoke to Erin Summers, she had a book signing her before Christmas and she was raving about your skills and how your sure to be the next huge Wiccan author. She compared you to Fiona Horne.'

'That is a huge complement.' Corrine said looking at her basket.

'It sure is, she's amazing. Very nice when I met her last Halloween in Salem.' Kerrie said handing the list back to Raven.

'I'm going to e-mail you the list of people signed up for each class so you can contact them before hand.'

'Awesome, I'm so looking forward to it.' Kerrie and Corrine picked up warm drinks on the way back to the office.

'Kerrie, while you two were out Mike called to let you know he'll be later then expected. Got caught up doing paperwork, he thinks he'll be home around 8 or 9.' Kerrie nodded and looked over the spell Corrine was going to do. Since it was dark Henry appeared at the door. 'Corrine, do you need me here?' Vickie asked slipping on her coat.

'Nope, I'm good.'

'Ok, we're going to go follow that guy again.'

'Good luck.' Henry gave Kerrie a wave from the door before he disappeared with Vickie.

'Are they a couple yet?' Kerrie asked loudly so Henry could here on the steps. Corrine grinned as she heard Henry laugh loudly as they got on the street.

Corrine started the spell as Kerrie sat back watching her friend try to weave a strong spell. Corrine banged her foot on a floor as she messed up the wording a second time then stopped all together as she realized that she messed up the ingredients. She looked to Kerrie for help and luckily Kerrie was following along so she quickly broke the spell before it got out of control. Corrine leaned back against the wall and let out a sigh.

'Why aren't I getting better?' Corrine asked frowning as she cleaned up her things.

'It's all about practice, you need to build a stamina for it.' Corrine started laughing.

'That sounds so raunchy.' The girls went for dinner then said good-bye. Kerrie again felt someone watching her. She turned to see a hooded figure across the street. Kerrie reached in her bag and grabbed her cell phone. She was a block away from Mike's when a car pulled up. Kerrie was relieved to see it was Mike.

'Are you ok?'

'Umm... yea, someone's following me.' Mike put the car in park and got out. The figure across the street took off his hood and Kerrie frowned when she saw it was Jason. 'No fucking way.' Kerrie mumbled as Mike reached her side.


	31. Chapter 31

Ch 31

Jason crossed the street as Mike took Kerrie's hand.

'It's the ex I mentioned.' Kerrie whispered. 'Why are you following me?' Kerrie said not looking at his face.

'I wanted to talk to you and since you blocked my e-mails and calls-'

'You came all the way here to talk?' Mike said looking at him suspiciously. Mike took out his badge as Jason shrugged.

'Can we talk alone?'

'No.' Kerrie spat.

'Why don't you leave?' Mike said stepping in front of Kerrie.

'I deserve this, talk to me.' Jason said trying to look around Mike. Kerrie stepped out from behind Mike.

'You deserve this? What do I deserve? You hit me, not just once. What do I deserve?' Jason stood there shocked.

'I want you out of my city, now.' Mike said narrowing his eyes as Jason took off in a run. Mike wrapped his arms around Kerrie who let out a sigh.

'That's not how I wanted to tell you.' Kerrie said softly.

'I'm so sorry he put you through that, you don't deserve it.'

'I've only ever told Corrine and it wasn't too long ago.' Mike helped Kerrie into the car and they drove around for a bit just talking. It was nearly 11 when they arrived back at Mike's.

Much to Kerrie and Mike's surprise Jason didn't show up or was seen around. On Valentines the couple went out to dinner at a cozy Italian restaurant. When Mike was in work Kerrie was at Vickie's office trying to help Corrine focus her power into a strong protection spell without much luck. On her last day Corrine let Kerrie cast the spell. She waited till dark since Mike and Henry both were curious. Vickie stood in the hallway with everyone else but was a lot less excited. She was a bit jealous that she was no longer the focus of Mike's affection and when she saw him with Kerrie she wanted something like that for herself.

'She is really strong.' Henry whispered as the group felt the power of the spell. Kerrie put a protection spell on the office, not one to complex but anything bad would be stopped by it. After finishing she closed the circle and collected her supplies.

'That was awesome!' Corrine said giving Kerrie a hug.

'You learned how to do that on your own?' Henry asked as Kerrie nodded proudly.

'All self taught, no one wanted to take me on as a student since I started before I turned 18 so I read a ton of books and then just went off that.'

'That was pretty amazing.' Mike said as Corrine walked back into the office.

'Anything I need to do to maintain?' She asked.

'Just a refresher spell every 3 to 6 months. If anyone knows anything about magick it's easy enough to bypass.'

'So if Astaroth comes back this isn't going to stop him?' Vickie asked felling her tattoos itch at the mention.

'If he's working through a person it will slow them down but if he himself is here then he'll just tear it down. I don't know of any witches who could put up a long term defense that would keep him out.' Vickie wanted to open her mouth and point out that the spell was useless but decided against it since everyone else seemed to feel better about the spell being there.

'Can't you make it stronger if you add blood?' Corrine asked just as everyone was about to disperse.

'Technically yes but you and or Vickie would have to have to do the spell and each add your own blood. If I did it and added blood it would only provide additional protection when I was here.'

'Blood magick is never a good idea.' Henry said giving Vickie a look, he had still not completely forgiven her for using his blood in the spell to stop the Aztec god.


	32. Chapter 32

Ch 32

The weeks passed by and soon it was day before Kerrie was due to leave for spring break with Kayte and Aimee. Much to Kerrie's dismay she had gone shopping twice with Kayte and Aimee who proceed to talk her into getting a new wardrobe for the trip. Kerrie laid back on her couch feeling sick again. On and off for the last week she hadn't been feeling great, Danny was the only one who knew since he was around all the time and caught her when she got dizzy a few days before. There was a knock on the door before Danny and Tony barged in with two boxes of pizza.

'Are you ready to party?' He asked as Kerrie shot him a look.

'No, I'm going to be the designated driver and have fun only at Disney but that's fine. Two days in Disney and time to take pictures of Kayte drunk to make fun of her in the future is priceless.' Kerrie said turning the TV on.

'Well... after dinner we're heading to the airport. Our flight leaves at 9.' Tony said with a smirk.

'Oh boy, I feel bad for the ladies in Fort Myers.'

'We got cheese and Hawaiian, your fav.' Danny said grabbing plates and cans of soda from the fridge.

'I wish our flight wasn't so early tomorrow, it leaves at 8 so I'm picking up Aimee tonight and her and Kayte and crashing here so I can get their buts to the airport on time.'

'Good call.'

The group ate their pizza in silence and an hour later Danny and Tony were on their way to the airport. The following morning Kerrie was up at 5 making sure she had everything and woke up the girls up at 5:30 so they were on their way by 6. Kerrie's friend, Ashley, dropped them off on her way to work at one of the hotels near the airport. Of course Kayte and Aimee whined the whole way and didn't stop till they got their coffees near the terminal. Kerrie was picking at her bagel when she felt like she was going to be sick and took off for the bathroom. Since Kayte and Aimee where playing with their phones neither noticed her leaving. Kerrie splashed water on her face and rinsed her mouth out with water. She was about to grab a paper towel when she saw a vision of a dark haired woman talking to Coreen at a table. Kerrie opened her eyes and the vision was gone. Once she got back out to the girls and pulled out a notebook and jotted down what she saw.

'Are you ok?' Kayte asked, noticing her sister was pale.

'Yea, I'm fine.' Kerrie said opening her water and taking a gulp.

When the plane landed in Fort Lauderdale Kerrie texted Coreen to make sure she was ok. Coreen confirmed she was fine and working at Vicki's office. Kerrie relaxed a bit and knew she couldn't do more until they reached the hotel. After picking up their rental car, the girls stopped for a light lunch before checking into the hotel. Kerrie was relieved when Aimee and Kayte took off for the beach giving her some time to figure out what was going on. Kerrie pulled out her cards and shuffled them quickly. She let out a sigh looking at the spread.

'No, no this can't be the same.' Kerrie shuffled and got the same response. She got up and started pacing.


	33. Chapter 33

Ch 33

Kerrie called Coreen asking vague questions. Much to Kerrie's surprise Coreen didn't pick up on anything and from what Coreen told her nothing was going on in Toronto. Kerrie unpacked her things and relaxed a bit before calling Mike. He was busy so they only talked for a few minutes. Kayte and Aimee came back from the beach and already were talking about plans for the night. They wanted to go to dinner then a club. The girls planed to leave at 8 so they would get to the club around 10. Kayte and Aimee rushed to see who would get the bathroom first. Kerrie just let them fight and laid back on the bed to take a short nap. When she woke up Kerrie was feeling pretty good. After a quick shower she fixed her hair in up-do and put on some of her dresses.

'You look a lot better then earlier.' Kayte said as they went to the car.

'I feel better.' Aimee read off the directions off her phone and they ate then went to a club. Kerrie felt fine for the remainder of the night and by 2 am they were back at the hotel. Kayte and Aimee passed out with their clothes on while Kerrie managed to get into comfy clothes. On her way to bed she stopped at the full mirror on the hallway and lifted her shirt to reveal her stomach and frowned.

'No, not possible.' She mumbled to herself before climbing into bed.

The next morning Kayte and Aimee spent at the beach. Kerrie joined them for a bit reading a book before going to shower to get ready for shopping that afternoon. The next two days passed quickly with Kerrie feeling ok but a bit off in the morning. On the third day she had the same vision again. That day she was picking Zorran up from the airport and meeting Danny and Tony when they headed up to Vero Beach where they would stay overnight then heading to Orlando for 3 days in Disney World. Kerrie had spoken to Coreen who didn't seem to be taking Kerrie's warnings of not going to any readings seriously. Mike had been busy with work so they spoke twice briefly. Kerrie was ok driving to Vero Beach and the next morning on the drive to Orlando. Danny and Zorran split the driving with her in the larger SUV they got at the rental company. Kerrie's attention was focused on Tony and Kayte who were sitting in the back row whispering to each other. The group arrived in Disney and checked into their hotel and Danny pulled Kerrie to the side.

'Umm... I want to tell you something but don't freak out. Kayte and Tony have been seeing each other.' Danny backed up a bit seeing Kerrie turn bright red.

'What? How long?'

'A few weeks, they wanted to spend some time together before they told you.' Kerrie's hands clenched into fists.

'I can't even talk to you right now without wanting to hit you.' Kerrie stalked off towards the room. Kayte and Tony who were standing by the pool knew she wasn't happy.

'Kerrie, I-'

'Don't, go to the parks. I don't want to see anyone right now.' She said heading in the direction of the room. Aimee who was sitting on the beach chair next to Zorran got up.

'We best give her time. Why don't we drop our stuff off and go?' Kayte reluctantly agreed.

Danny felt bad so he opted to stay at the hotel till Kerrie calmed down. 2 hours later she came out of the room not looking too great.

'Where are we going?' He asked following her to the bus.

'I'm going to the Magic Kingdom.' She said not looking at him.

'Come on, they asked me not to say anything.'

'You need to give me some time before I can forgive you.' Danny nodded and they continued to the park without speaking.


	34. Chapter 34

Ch 34

The next morning Kerrie felt a bit better. She was staying in the room with Danny while Kayte was next door with Tony then Aimee and Zorran on the other side. As Kerrie was getting dressed she felt another headache come on and closed her eyes. She saw the dark haired woman touch Coreen's hand and Coreen fall off her chair. Kerrie opened her eyes and gasped. She hurried into the room and scrolled through her cell phone to find Henry's number.

'Henry, it's Kerrie. Hopefully your listening to this when you wake up but I think Astaroth is coming back and he's going to use Coreen's body. I keep having these really short visions it's going to happen soon.' Kerrie hung up the phone and took a deep breath before leaving a similar message with Caleb in Boston asking him to contact Henry to see if he needs help. Danny who was just waking up looked at Kerrie and knew something was happening.

'I need to get a flight to Toronto.' Kerrie said getting out her computer.

'What is going on?'

'Coreen... something is going to happen to her and I need to go.' She said pacing as she waited for a page to load.

Danny went to shower and check in with the others letting them know he would be leaving with Kerrie. Kerrie who wanted to go alone wasn't too happy with the idea but reluctantly agreed. Zorran dropped them off at the airport since Kerrie got a flight scheduled to leave in 2 hours. Kerrie managed to get in contact with Vicki who was starting to worry since Coreen hasn't arrived yet.

'It's Astaroth... he's going to come through Coreen's body.' Kerrie said getting another vision.

'He's already got her.' Vicki ended the call and got in contact with Mike.

Mike was in the middle of a case and did not seem to interested till she mentioned that Kerrie was coming from Florida. Mike offered to try and help from the station since there was a meeting due to start any minute. Vicki then left Henry a message and went to find the psychic. Much to Kerrie's relief the plan left as planned and by the time they landed in Toronto she was really starting to fear for Coreen. Vicki had left her a voice mail saying her and Henry were going to get Coreen who was now in a strip club. By the time Kerrie and Danny got in a cab Vicki called again.

'We have her, meet us at Henry's.'

'We're on the way.' The cab driver sped through the city when Danny waved money in his face. 'Umm.. Danny, Henry is different. Don't freak with anything you see tonight because things you see tonight-'

'I'll be ok, you can help Coreen right?'

'We're going to try.' Kerrie and Danny reached Henry's door and it swung open before Kerrie could knock.

'We have her.' Henry said walking into the apartment with Kerrie right behind him as Danny closed the door. Kerrie frowned.

'Oh Coreen... I wish you would have listened to me.' Coreen's eyes shot up.

'Witch, you think you can stop me.' Coreen's eyes stopped on Kerrie's stomach. 'Will you risk the baby?' Kerrie put up her hands muttering a spell as Coreen's eyes closed. Henry went to say something but Danny jumped in first.

'I knew it. You are pregnant aren't you?' Kerrie turned shrugging.

'Where's Vicki?'

'Checking on with the psychic again. She wants to make sure she got all of the information. Does Mike know?' Henry asked leading the way into the living room closing the door behind them.

'No, I didn't even really know. I haven't felt great but- Astaroth could be lying.' Henry shook his head.

'You look and smell different.'

'Oh, Henry this is Danny.' Kerrie looked at the clock. 'I need to go to the store and pick up some things. When Vicki gets back I need someone to help me to get into Coreen's apartment. I need her book of Shadows and some other supplies.'

'I'll go with you.' Danny offered.

'No, I'll go alone.' Danny looked to Henry to see if he would object.

'Someone should go with you.'

'I'll be fine. Astaroth is the only threat and he's stuck inside Coreen.' Vicki arrived back at Henry's apartment about 20 minutes later.

'Who are you?' She asked giving Danny a look as he paced the living room.

'Danny, Kerrie's best friend.' He said giving her a look.

'Well... where is she?'

'She's going to pick up some things for a spell. I'll go meet her at Coreen's apartment.' Henry said pulling on his coat. Danny sent Kerrie a text letting her know Henry would meet her there.


	35. Chapter 35

Ch 35

Kerrie stood outside of Coreen's apartment with her bag of supplies. She was writing in a notebook quickly creating her own version of an exorcism. Henry stepped on the top step loudly as Kerrie let out a sigh. With a few quick movements Henry had the door opened and Kerrie went straight to Coreen's room. She gathered a few things for an alter that she couldn't get at a store and grabbed Coreen's Book of Shadows which she helped her make.

'Are you going to be ok with this? There is a priest I know-'

'Henry, don't worry about me. I have an old fashioned exorcism to use if mine doesn't work. I do have experience with exorcizing spirits, this will be a lot more work but I'm working on getting a few more witches to help me out.' Henry wasn't convinced but gave a slight nod.

'Are you going to tell Mike?' He asked as they walked towards his car.

'Of course. I want to know for sure and then I'll tell him. Right now it'll sound crazy, hey we're having a baby Astaroth told me.' Kerrie said forcing a smile.

'Are you hungry or anything?'

'Maybe we can order some pizza or something. I'm sure Danny will eat a whole pizza on his own.'

'So he's just a friend...'

'Of course, one of my best friends. As much as my mom wants to push otherwise nothing but friends. What about you and Vicki? Moving past the whole blood incident?' Henry shrugged.

'I'm trying but she broke my trust.'

'I agree with you but in her defense she thought it was the only way to save out.'

'Blood magick isn't something to take lightly.' Kerrie nodded. 'I only have ever used blood in a protection spell once. This spell to get Coreen out may require blood, just mine though.'

'How can you be so calm about this?'

'I guess it's not in my nature to get worked up about things. If I wasn't calm then I couldn't focus and save Coreen. Honestly I'm not a big fan of the church and if it's between me and a young priest who has never seen anything like this I'm her best chance.'

'The priest here has dealt with possession.' Kerrie frowned.

'Maybe, the only priest I ever met who had seen an honest Catholic exorcism is now well into his 80s and he saw it while finishing up in the seminary. I gave him a call while I was walking here. He is going to fax the traditional exorcism in Latin to the shop and the few witches who are willing to help are going to bring it and pick up the holy water.'

Henry didn't know what to say. For someone who left a hurried message on his phone earlier in the day Kerrie was remarkably calm and focused which he was glad for. He knew Vicki was just barely holding it together and somehow felt responsible that Coreen was in this position.

Danny was sitting on the couch getting questioned by Vicki. Kerrie was taking off her coat when she noticed Mike was on the phone in the kitchen.

'Well... I have everything I need. I called in a few favors and I'll have some back-up here shortly.'

'Will you be insulted if I go speak to Father Cascioli?' Henry asked.

'Go ahead, it'll be another hour or more before I can get started.'

'I'll go with you.' Vicki said pulling on her coat.

'Danny, why don't you order us some pizza while I start to get things set up.' Kerrie took the bags and started spreading things out on the floor making sure she had everything she needed.

'Can I help with anything?' Mike asked standing behind the couch.

'Umm... if you want to read off supplies for me.'

'Sure.' Kerrie handed him the list. 'Your trip was cut short.' He said taking a seat.

'Yea, it was pretty crappy anyway. Not a great vacation. My sister is dating Danny's best friend, Tony.' Danny let out a sigh.

'How long are you going to hate me for? Geese.' He mumbled playing with his phone.

'You should have told me, end of story.' Danny didn't reply.

'How is Coreen?' Mike asked watching Kerrie move things around.

'She's in there. He has a strong hold but-' Kerrie stopped as she felt her eyes fill up. 'Sorry.' She mumbled getting up and hurrying into the bathroom. Mike was going to question what happened when his phone rang again.

'I better get back to the station. I can't stall anymore.' He said heading to the door as he answered Crowley's call.

Kerrie emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later tears still streaming down her cheeks. She went to work silently putting the alter materials on the table and the spell materials on the floor underneath.


	36. Chapter 36

Ch 36

Vicki stood back watching Henry speak to Father Cascioli. She could tell by the young priests face that he was worried and she was beginning to doubt if he would be any help. She looked down at her phone to see a message from Kerrie.

'Some of the witches have arrived, we are going to start.' Vicki jammed the phone in her pocket.

'Henry, she is going to start. We better get back.'

'Father, please consider what I said.'

'Please let me know what happens.' Henry nodded as he rushed back to the apartment. Vicki and Henry entered quietly. Danny was in the kitchen and he motioned for them.

'Kerrie kicked me out. She said my nervous energy wasn't helping. There are 2 other women in there with her.' Vicki moved to get a view into the room. It was lit up with candles and the women were holding hands.

'You can't save her, vampire. What's wrong with her?' Kerrie looked to Henry who slowly approached Coreen.

'There's no heartbeat.' Kerrie stepped forward and looked to check. She took a step back and was caught by an older woman.

'What do you want? I'll do it.' Vicki said stepping forward.

'Where is her heart? We want it back in her body before we hear any of your demands.' Kerrie said.

'You make a hard bargain young witch.' Astaroth gave hints to where the heart was. Vicki and Henry went in search of the heart as Kerrie took a seat on the edge of the bed.

'Coreen, you need to fight him. When it's time we're gonna need your help.' Coreen's body let out a gasp.

'Kerrie, help me.' She said her eyes filling with tears.

'We are. Once we get your heart we-'

'Was he right? Are you pregnant?' Kerrie bit her lip and nodded.

'I took a test.'

'Don't let him hurt the baby. You need to think of that before me. I should have listened- oh such a sad story.' The voice said deepening.

Kerrie backed up and left the room as the other women closed the door.

'What happened?' Danny asked pacing again as he looked at the women.

'You heard the part about Coreen's heart, she's just upset.' Tasha, the owner of the New Age store said as the other woman nodded.

'I know that's she's pregnant. Did that thing inside Coreen said anything about the baby?' Tasha shook her head as Danny decided to give up on getting answers.

The women went to the table and looked over the material they brought. Kerrie opened the door a few minutes later her cheeks splotchy and she was trying to stop herself from crying. Danny rushed over and pulled her into a hug.

'You'll be fine. Your are going to be a great mother and Mike's a good guy.' He said rubbing her back. Kerrie managed to calm herself before Vicki and Henry arrived with Mike arriving a few minutes later not looking all to happy.

'Are you ok?' Kerrie asked softly.

'Yea, I'm most likely gonna lose my job. Crowley's pissed and just left a nasty message but Coreen needed help- wait, are you ok? What happened?' He asked noticing her eyes.

'I'm ok, just worried about Coreen.' Danny looked to her, Tell him, he mouthed before turning away.

'Tell me what?' Mike said frowning. Kerrie pulled him into the kitchen.

'Please don't freak out, I'm going to tell you something and we're not going to talk about it now. We'll talk about once Coreen is safe.' Mike reluctantly nodded. 'I'm pregnant.' She said quickly as Mike's look of concern disappeared and he leaned forward to kiss her. Vicki burst into the kitchen.

'This isn't the time-' Henry appeared at her side and pulled her out of the doorway.

'Let them be for a minute. It's important.'

'What do you know? Why didn't you tell me?'

'It's not my business to tell you. Honestly it has nothing to do with you or anyone else. I just so happened to be there when it came out.' Vicki glared at Henry. Kerrie emerged from the kitchen with Mike who was a lot more relaxed and stood at her side protectively.

'We need to do this now. If he breaks his word we need to get him out.' Kerrie said picking up the papers she wrote the spells on. She quickly went over what she planned to do as there was a knock on the door. Mike opened the door as a priest walked in.

'I'm here to help.'

'Father Cascioli, I assume?' The man nodded. 'We are going to perform an exorcism, if anything goes wrong want to step in?' He nodded nervously.

Everyone took their positions. Kerrie had decided that everyone was needed except Father Cascioli who stood back. Tasha looked to Kerrie and shook her head as she motioned to the priest. Kerrie had to force a smile, the priest was young and both women worried what would happen if he needed to step on.


	37. Chapter 37

Ch 37

The group gathered in the room spacing out around the bed. Kerrie and Tasha opened the circle and called the 4 directions, 4 elements, and spirit guides. The room got cooler as Coreen began thrashing on the bed.

'Put it in.' She growled.

'And you will start it.' Kerrie waited and there was no response. 'If you don't start it we will banish you right now and save Coreen on our own.' Kerrie said.

'Put it in.' Coreen growled.

Vicki stepped forward and put the heart in then stepped back. Kerrie looked to Henry who shook his head. Kerrie began her written exorcism as Coreen started laughing.

'I want Vicki, her body will be my vessel.' Vicki went to step forward but Henry pulled her back. The walls started to vibrate as the spell progress then they heard bagging on the door.

'More reinforcements?' Coreen spat as two men smashed their way through the door eyes dark and snarling.

Danny let out a slight yelp backing up. The priest stepped forward and started speaking in Latin as Tasha shook her head. Mike moved from his position and pulled Kerrie close to him. As the priest splashed the holy water on Coreen he put his hand to her head and fell backwards. The two vampires who had just arrived pinned the priest to the ground as Vicki rushed forward to Coreen.

'Help her.' She said looking to the witches. Tasha stepped forward.

'I'll do it.' She began chanting and rested her hands over Coreen's scar. Everyone relaxed as Coreen finally took a breath.

'Is he gone?' Coreen asked as Vicki helped free her from the handcuffs.

'No.' The priest growled as blood tricked from his eyes.

'Caleb and Bill do you have him?' Kerrie asked.

'Not a problem.' The taller blonde said. Coreen was helped out of the room by Vicki as the priest was handcuffed in her position.

'I need to rest.' Tasha said a bit unsteady on her feet. Kerrie helped her to a chair as the other witch went to get her a drink of water.

'Want me to do it?' Caleb asked pulling a book out of his pocket. Kerrie managed a nod. 'Good.'

Caleb began reading out an exorcism in what sounded like some Celtic language. Within moments Father Cascioli was thrashing on the bed and as the walls began to shake again a black smoke exited the priest and he fell silent on the bed.

'I haven't had to use that in centuries.' Caleb said putting the book back in his pocket.

'We should go.' The other vampire muttered feeling the tenseness in the room.

'Do you need a flight home? My jet's here.'

'No thanks.'

'Henry, nice to see you again.' The two men exited the apartment as the two witches began collecting their things. Henry went to go help Father Cascioli as Kerrie turned to Mike.

'Come on, we're gonna get your job back.' She said pulling on her jacket.

'Is that a good idea? Wouldn't you rather rest?'

'Your a good cop, let's find this little girl.' Mike looked to Coreen who was sitting next to Vicki and she managed a small smile. Kerrie and Mike got into his car. She closed her eyes and put her hands on her deck of cards. After silently asking a question she shuffled the deck and drew three cards. Kerrie put the cards back.

'She's in a cemetery.' Kerrie repeated the directions that the spirit guides gave. Mike arrived at the cemetery and called Kate's cellphone to get some back-up.

'Cellucci, it's Crowley. Let the case go.' She growled.

'But I found where they have her.' Mike gave her the location.

'Your still not off the hook.' Crowley hung up as Mike hit the steering wheel.

'I'll talk to her.' Kerrie said softly. 'If I explain things woman to woman she might be more forgiving. I won't even use magick.'


	38. Chapter 38

Ch 38

Crowley, Kate, and several other officers arrived and they went in. The girl was save and they got a few henchmen who were now all to willing to give up their employer. Crowley motioned for Mike.

'Tomorrow in my office at 9am.' He nodded as she continued to bark orders. Mike got back into the car with Kerrie.

'She's safe.'

'Crowley?'

'I need to meet her tomorrow.' Kerrie nodded.

'Where the hell are you? I have your things with me at the hotel.' Kerrie smirked reading the text from Danny. 'Which hotel? I'll be there to pick up my stuff.' Danny texted back the hotel and Mike headed here so Kerrie could get her things. Kerrie texted Coreen who assured Kerrie she was ok and they could talk tomorrow.

After getting Kerrie's bag they headed back to Mike's.

'So... we're gonna have a baby.' Mike said setting Kerrie's bag on the floor.

'Yea.' She said looking at the ground.

'I know this wasn't planned but we can do this. We'll make it work.' Kerrie smiled.

'My mother is going to be a nightmare. She'll lecture me then she'll run to Babies R Us and buy everything in the store.' Kerrie said trying to stifle a yawn.

'We can start tomorrow, let's get some sleep.'

Kerrie woke around 7 wide awake and stomach rumbling. Mike was still sound asleep and she knew from the tossing and turning he hadn't been asleep long. Kerrie took a shower and tossed on a pair of sweats and a hoodie then made sure Mike's alarm was set for 8. It was 7:30 when she made her way out of the apartment and the the corner coffee shop. From there she got a cab to the police station. Kerrie took a deep breath and made her way inside. She paused to look around and spotted Crowley's office. Kerrie knew this was going to be a hard sell but she had decided last night to do anything to help Mike keep his job. Kerrie slowly approached the office and knocked seeing a woman sitting in front of the computer. Crowley looked up and motioned for her to come in.

'Yes?' She said tiredly.

'Hi Ms. Crowley, I'm Kerrie Hingston.'

'Cellucci's girlfriend, what can I do for you?'

'I want to apologize for calling him away yesterday. I don't really want to announce this yet but we're having a baby and I just found out and I was overwhelmed.' Kerrie said quickly as the older woman narrowed her eyes.

'Did he put you up to this?'

'No, he would never do that. He was still asleep when I left.' Crowley looked at her desk obviously confused as to what to say next.

'You were the one in the car then.' She said finally.

'Yes, I went with him when he got the lead about the case.'

'Was that lead from Vicki Nelson?' Crowley gritted.

'No, Vicki wasn't involved.'

'She was here with him yesterday. Did he tell you that? You seem like a nice girl but him and Nelson have a history.'

'I am well aware of that but she's going to be making a move soon.' Crowley looked down at the papers on her desk. 'Mike is a good cop, he loves the job and from what I've seen I think he's really good at it.'

'There's no doubt that he's a good cop but Nelson... she's lost it and he's getting pulled down with her.'

'Like I mentioned before Vicki will be moving on and I would really like to stay here with Mike and have this baby.' Crowley had a small smile on her lips.

'I like you, I think your good for him. Since Mike did help lead to the apprehension of some of the kidnappers. I may have to put him on probation but if he continues to associate with Nelson then there is nothing I can do.' Kerrie nodded.

'If you could keep the whole baby thing to yourself... I haven't even told my family yet.'

'My lips are sealed. I won't mention you coming here either.' Kerrie stood up.

'Have a good day.'

'You too.'

Kerrie walked out of the station and let out a sigh of relief. It was now 8 so Kerrie got a cab to the nearby coffee shop then picked up a coffee for Mike and some breakfast for herself. She arrived back at Mike's as he was finishing getting dressed. Kerrie handed him the coffee as she perched on the bed munch on a croissant.

'How are you feeling?' He asked pulling on his coat.

'Pretty good. I was nauseous when I woke up but good for now.'

'Thanks for the coffee.'

'Good luck, I'm going to check on Coreen. Let me know how things go.' Mike went over to a desk and dug around in a drawer then came back with a key. Kerrie's eyes widened a bit.

'So you can get back in. I'll pick something up for dinner and we can talk.' He said giving her a quick kiss before leaving. Kerrie was in shock but about 15 minutes later got herself together then texted Danny the address of Coreen's apartment to meet them for lunch knowing most likely he wouldn't be awake until close to then.


	39. Chapter 39

Ch 39

Kerrie arrived at Coreen's apartment with coffee and some donuts. Coreen looked good when she opened the door and pulled Kerrie into a hug.

'Thank you so much. I called Tasha to thank her too.' Coreen said teary eyed.

'I'm just glad your ok. I was so worried.' Kerrie said eyes filling with tears.

'Come on in.' Coreen said making her way to the couch. The girls talked for a few hours then Coreen got ready for lunch putting on her typical goth dress.

'I feel like a grub.' Kerrie said with a laugh.

'It's ok, your pregnant. Get out of jail free for 9 months.' Kerrie made a face.

'Oh please, trust me I don't want to be the chick who lets herself go to pot then need to loose 80 pounds.' There was a knock on the door. 'Must be Danny.' Kerrie said getting up to get the door as Coreen scurried back into her room closing the door. 'Hey.' Kerrie said opening the door.

'You look better than last night.'

'Gee thanks.' Kerrie said rolling her eyes.

'How's Coreen?'

'Ask her yourself when she comes out of her room.' Kerrie said with a smirk.

'So... what happened with Mike?'

'We're going to talk at dinner. They found the girl.' Kerrie said looking semi-guilty.

'What did you do?'

'Helped get his job back and find the girl.' Danny just laughed.

'Good for you. You deserve a nice guy and you two will have a good life. I have a feeling.' Kerrie just shrugged as she went into Coreen's room. Coreen was dressed in a black dress with only light eye liner on.

'Look at you. Are you ready?' Coreen nodded.

'Do I look ok?' She whispered.

'Great.' Kerrie opened the door and waited for Coreen to go out. Danny looked up and smiled.

'Coreen, glad to see your doing well.' He said quickly.

'Thanks, I heard you were a big help.' Danny gave Kerrie a look and she nodded.

'I did what I could.' He said with a smile.

'Let's go, stomach is rumbling.' Kerrie said grabbing her bag.

They went for pizza. Coreen and Danny spent the whole time chatting giving Kerrie some time to let her mind wander. After lunch she opted to check on Tasha and let the new love birds spend time together. Tasha was at the shop in good spirits. She was happy to know everyone was ok.

'Look at you. Your glowing.' Tasha said with a smile. 'I remember when I was pregnant with my first, now she's 35 and has 2 babies of her own.' Kerrie smiled. 'She's healthy and strong. I can feel it.' Kerrie's eyes began to fill up.

'Oh don't get me going. I cry at the slightest thing.' Kerrie said wiping her eyes.

'Will you still do the classes? I can cancel them if it's too much.'

'No, I want to do them.'

'Good.'

Kerrie left the shop and headed back to Mike's. He had called her back on the way letting her know he still had his job but was stuck on desk duty for 2 weeks. Kerrie decided to sit and watch TV and must have fallen asleep because she woke up to Mike setting up for dinner. Kerrie said up rubbing her eyes.

'I couldn't bear to wake you, I'm just heating up everything.' Kerrie nodded and made her way into the kitchen. 'Coreen and Danny hit it off. He texted me before a fell asleep to let me know they were going to the movies and dinner.'

'Let's talk.' Mike said putting the plates on the table. Kerrie nodded. 'I want to get rid of the apartment, it's not big enough for three. Maybe we can stay in my sister's apartment while we look for a house.' Kerrie smiled.

'I like that idea. My mother is going to try and guilt me to stay in Boston but you have a job here and I like it here.'

'Good, so that's settled.'

Kerrie went over the dates when she'd finish school and arrive. She had already let her landlord know and she was planning on putting her things in storage but now she'd bring her things with her. After dinner they were sitting on the couch watching TV when there was a call.

'Hello?'

'Mike, it's Vicki.'

'What?' He snapped.

'I just wanted to see how you two were doing.'

'Fine, I have my job but I'm done Vicki. I can't risk my job again. Crowley's watching and-'

'I understand, you have Kerrie and everything.'

'Yea.'

'I'm going to visit my mother, she's been hounding me. Henry is leaving and he asked me to go with him.'

'And?'

'And I'm going to do with him. Right now it looks like Vancouver.'

'When?'

'In a few weeks. Henry needs to settle some things.'

Kerrie who was trying not to listen watched Mike's face. She knew he still had feelings for Vicki but she only hopped he would get over them in time. The last time she was in town she had a dream that Vicki was changed by Henry but that was the end of her dream. Now she knew that was the reason for the move. Henry wouldn't risk more attention with a new hungry vampire. Mike ended the call and turned back to the TV.

'Vicki and Henry are leaving.'

'Henry mentioned he wanted to leave.' Kerrie said softly.

'He's going to change her isn't he?' Mike asked taking Kerrie's hand. She slowly nodded as Mike let out a sigh.

'I know you still care for her but deep down inside she doesn't want to go blind and this is the only thing that can stop it.' Mike nodded. 'She'll be fine. He will take care of her.'


	40. Chapter 40

Ch 40

It was the end of May. Danny was driving Kerrie's things to Toronto with Kasey, Kerrie's dog while Kerrie flew in. Kerrie told her parents the news when Mike flew in for a long weekend in April. Her mother was slightly shocked but that soon changed to excitement. Mike had let Kathy know shortly after and she was excited for her brother who seemed like a different person.

Vicki had left the office to Coreen who was now working on cases, mostly cheating husbands. Danny was also planning on moving to Toronto but it would be another month or so before his lease was up. He was going to work in the office with Coreen.

Mike picked up Kerrie at the airport. Since she was now a few weeks past the first trimester Mike had let his co-workers know. Dave had attempted to give him advice. Kathy had bought some baby items and left them in a basket in the apartment so when Kerrie opened the door she was surprised. Mike had moved into the apartment a few days before since he had gotten rid of his own place while they looked for a house. Mike made an appointment with a real estate agent for later in the week. Mike made sure Kerrie was settled before heading back to work. Kerrie called Coreen who was more than happy for Kerrie to come to the office and help out.

It took two weeks of looking but Kerrie and Mike found a townhouse to move into. The following day they went to an ultrasound appointment. Corrine was tagging along since she was going to be the godmother. Kerrie had secretly asked her sister, Kayte, but she had declined knowing that she couldn't even watch a baby for a few hours on her own. Danny was chosen to be the godfather. Corrine squealed excitedly as the baby's picture came onto the screen.

'I'll be able to tell the sex at the next appointment.' The doctor said with a smile. Kerrie squeezed Mike's hand as he blinked away some tears.

'I'll go wait in the lobby.' Corrine said sensing a moment. The doctor printed out the ultrasound pictures and handed them to Kerrie as she exited the room.

'In 5 months, he or she is going to be here.' Mike said with a smile as Kerrie wiped the jelly off her stomach.

'I know. We'll be moving into the house when we find out if the baby is a boy or a girl.' Kerrie said looking at the pictures.

'I'm happy no matter what.' Mike paused. 'I know this is going to sound old fashioned but I'd really like us to get married.' Kerrie bit her lip and nodded.

'Not a big wedding or anything. Maybe just us and my parents, Kathy, and Corrine.' Mike nodded.

'Whatever you want.'

A month and a half later Mike and Kerrie were moved into the townhouse. Kasey, Kerrie's dog, was happily checking out her new home and looked questionable at all of the new baby things. Kerrie's parents were flying in for the small wedding at the church Father Cascioli wasn't their first choice but he offered the church for the date they wanted. Kayte had flown in a week before to help Kerrie find a dress and get everything settled. Kathy's husband was going to be Mike's best man.

The day before the wedding was the day they would find out the sex of the baby. Kerrie still felt strongly it was a girl. Mike met Kerrie and her mother at the appointment. Kayte and Kerrie's dad were waiting in the lobby so the room wouldn't be too crowded and Corrine wanted to be texted right away with the news. Ellen watched the screen and started crying when the doctor said it was a girl.

'Finally a little girl in the family. We have three little boys from my sister's kids.' Ellen went out to tell Kayte and John the news as Kerrie and Mike were left in the room.

'A little girl. I think Margaret, Maggie for short, will be perfect.'

THE END


End file.
